Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope
by Polerbair
Summary: This story continues from when Mari is left standing on the pier towards the end of episode 13 of the series.
1. Tsubael To The Rescue

**Author's Note:** First I would like to thank Kotoko Minazuki for his work. I very much enjoyed reading both Angel's Partner and Angel's Home. How ever nothing I've read so far gave me the ending I was hoping for so I thought I'd take a crack at it. I needed an ending where Hagino survives and not just inside Mari's head as interesting as that was.

It's sad that there isn't more interest in this series. I would have thought it would have had a bigger following than what the lack of stories in this section would seem to indicate.

WoW, it actually let me change the title. I didn't think it would. It feels kind of rude to change the title so long after the fact but I always hated the original and rather unimaginative title of Hagino Lives. I think Seeds of Hope is much more appropriate.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 1<strong>

**Tsubael To The Rescue**

"Joan, Even as your pedals slowly fall... you spread seeds of hope.", said Mari standing on the pier certain she had just seen her new found love perish in a fireball in the sky. As the fireball dissipated a tiny dot was left in its place that quickly grew larger as it approached the pier. As Tsubael's escape pod settled in the water next to the pier it gave Mari a view from above that she could recognize as one of the control stations on Blue's bridge. Mari nearly choked on her own heart as it tried to leap out of her chest at the prospect of seeing Hagino emerge safe and sound but as the pod's canopy retracted revealing Tsubael her heart sank back into despair causing her to drop to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Tsubael immediately floated up out of the pod and over to Mari and knelt beside her. She placed a hand on Mari's back and said, "I'm so sorry."

Mari's friends all still standing several meters behind, all wanting to support their friend in some way, are completely stumped as to what to do or say at the sight of Tsubael's appearance. Clearly another alien, like Hagino had shown herself to be when leaving the play, but not Hagino. They could only assume this new alien was also a friend based on the way she was apparently consoling Mari.

Tsubael recognized that Mari's friends were all frozen like deer in headlights so she prompted Mari to get up. "Come on.", she said softly, and gently lifted until Mari stood under her own power and then walked her back to her friends for introductions.

"Uhm... I'm... uh...", Tsubael stammered unsure of how to begin an introduction under such horrible circumstances. "I... I don't know how much of the truth you may already know, some more than others I'm sure but the girl you all knew as Hagino? Her real name was Ekaril and she was my commanding officer, the commander of our ship, and I am Tsubael."

Seeing that saying that had done nothing to prompt any signs of sentience from these frozen forimes she continued, "First let me say how sorry I am for every one's loss. While none of you have ever met me I have been keeping a close eye on the Comm... uh... Hagino and her interactions with all of you and I know how close you all were to her, especially you Mari."

Mari, now able to at least stand wraps her arms around Tsubael in a tight hug and the tears start flowing again.

"Furthermore..." Tsubael continued, "I am so so sorry for these desperate and despicable acts on the part of our government. You see, our race is nearing extinction and out of desperation to save ourselves we hastily concluded that because of being less developed technologically that somehow... "

Tsubael shook her head in disbelief at how low her own people were willing to sink then continued, " somehow there was nothing wrong with thinking of your people as livestock to be farmed for our genetic experiments." Tsubael's eyes slowly lowered away from the eyes of Mari's friends as she spoke as she quickly became overcome with shame.

Miss Sugawara was the first to break silence with, "You know, If your people just contacted us peacefully and explained their situation and asked for our help I'm sure we'd have done everything in our power to help save your people."

"I know… that… now." Tsubael struggled to get those words out through the tears she fought desperately to hold back enough to speak clearly. "The Com... Hagino and I realized that far too late I'm afraid. Unfortunately there's little one ship with two crew-members can do to change things. Hagino gave her life in defense of this world and I would have gladly done the same had she not forcibly ejected me before that final charge. Sadly even that was too little too late. I am so so sor... ry." Then it was Tsubael's turn to collapse sobbing uncontrollably.

Then the rest of the girls all crouched down and surrounded Tsubael in a big group hug and said, "Thank you for trying. Thank you so..., Of course we forgive you."

With all their heads all so close together Tsubael couldn't be sure which girls were saying what but it was clear they were all of one mind on this and she replied, "Thank you. Thank you all."

Miss Sugawara, being the only still standing, is the only one who noticed a faint beeping sound coming from the direction of Tsubael's escape pod. Not having any idea what it might mean but fearing the worst, perhaps due to her secret agent background, she asked Tsubael, "Does your escape pod have a self destruct device in it?"

Tsubael's head popped up from the group huddle. "Huh?" She then heard the beeping herself and recognized it and knew exactly what it meant. "Commander!" She shouted as she bolted up out of the huddle and floated… no soared as fast as she could back to the pod.

The rest of the group picked them selves up after having all been knocked over backwards by Tsubael's sudden leap into action and quickly followed with Mari in the lead of course. Mari being the first of the group to catch up asked, "What is it?"

Tsubael, with an odd mix of great joy and fear replied, "The Commander! She got out! But she's in trouble. I've got to go after her!"

Mari jumped in the pod with Tsubael and said, "I'm coming with you."

Tsubael sternly replied, "No! You can't it's far to dangerous! The Commander would never forgive me for putting you in harms way."

Mari replied just as sternly, "There's no time to argue. Just get this thing moving!"

"You have a point but you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into.", said Tsubael before hitting a button closing the canopy around them.

_-2-_

Only having one seat Mari crouched kind of next to and behind the right back corner of the seat holding onto the seat's back tightly with both hands.

Tsubael started heading in the direction of Hagino's escape pod which is showing up as a little green blip on what a forime would assume is a radar screen.

"How could she have gotten out? Wouldn't she have had to stay onboard to aim her ship at that other one?", asked a puzzled but not complaining Mari.

Tsubael replied, "Blue's designers were very smart. Not only are the control stations escape pods so that the bridge crew doesn't have to waste time running to escape pods in some random corridor somewhere but they also eject backwards out the rear of the ship so that even in a head on collision there is a chance the bridge crew can get out safely. But if her escape pod is at the bottom of the ocean she must have waited too long and hit some debris on the way out that caused some damage."

"Can't this thing go any faster?", said Mari.

"I'm afraid not. This is just an escape pod after all. It's not very fast, has no shields or weapons and limited sensors so if either side spots us we're sitting ducks.", replied Tsubael.

A while later as Tsubael's pod approached Hagino's and Tsubael slowed to a stop and said, "Well, I'm picking up a heat signature inside which is a good sign. She didn't answer our hails so either her comm system is part of the damage her pod suffered or she's unconscious."

"Why are we stopping? How do we get to her?", asked Mari.

"Well, We can't get to her. These are just escape pods remember? We're not exactly equipped for a rescue mission.", replied Tsubael.

"But we have to do something!", shouted Mari .

"I know! I know. Just give a minute to think will you."

After a short but tense moment that seemed like hours to Mari, Tsubael said excitedly, "I've got it! I think. I have an idea anyway. The jets produced by the thrusters are to hot to be contained by any physical matter so they are contained by magnetic fields. A thrust nozzle made out of even the toughest material would melt almost instantly. So if I disable one of the thrusters I think I can reconfigure the magnetic field to act as a magnetic grapple of sorts to latch on to the Commander's escape pod and tow her back to safety."

Watching Tsubael rapidly hitting a gazzillion keys with all ten fingers just as she had become accustomed to trying to single-handedly operate a ship that was designed to be manned by a crew of hundreds Mari said, "I can see why Hagino thinks so highly of you. You are kind of amazing."

Tsubael blushed for a moment and said, "Thank you. But we're not out of the woods yet. The problem is we'll be trying to tow another pod with one less thruster. I can only hope that the combined buoyancy of both pods will be enough help to offset the lack of a thruster."

With that Tsubael began maneuvering her pod to latch on to Hagino's. "This is going to be tricky. I've got to orient our pod perpendicularly to hers so that the middle thruster, the one I converted to a magnetic grappler, can grab without her pod blocking the other two thrusters."

After some careful maneuvering against what is fortunately only a mild current in the water Tsubael finally latched on and began towing Hagino's escape pod back to the pier.

Mari keeping her eye's fixed on the pod behind them whispered to herself, "Oh god, please be okay Hagino. I need you to be okay."

Whether she intended Tsubael to hear that or not there was no avoiding it being crammed into such a tiny space together and Tsubael said, "Believe it or not I know exactly how you feel."

While this was meant to comfort Mari it seemed to have the opposite effect and offend her because she angrily replied, "You couldn't possibly know how I feel! I'm so in love with her."

Tsubael, now the one offended yelled back, "How dare you! You think you're the only one who has those feelings! I'll have you know I've had my feelings for her far longer than you! But being my commanding officer there could never be anything between us. I could never be the one to make her smile the way you could but those feelings are still there nonetheless."

A stunned Mari replied, "I'm sorry I had no idea. You must hate me."

"Actually I did… at first. But when you love someone that persons happiness becomes all that is important and seeing how happy you made her made me happy even if I wasn't the cause of it so you better take very good care of Ekaril Mari, Or you'll have to answer to me." Tsubael said with a smile and a wink.

Grateful that Tsubael had decided to entrust her commander's heart to her Mari said, "I will. I promise. And thank you Tsubael."

_-3-_

Back on the pier the rest of the group, now quite worried since their friend had disappeared with an alien and had been gone for quite some time, began to wonder if they would ever see Mari again. It's been hours but no one could bring themselves to be the first to give up hope and leave so they waited and waited.

Finally the two pods broke the surface of the water a short distance from the pier with Hagino's standing on its side and slowly inched there way back along side the pier. Miss Sugawara and the girls all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

No longer needing the two remaining thrusters for propulsion Tsubael disabled them as well and converted them into magnetic grapplers and once energized had the effect of twisting Hagino's escape pod so that it sat flat on the water so that it could be opened without instantly flooding and sinking.

Tsubael then remotely open the canopy on Hagino's escape pod from the console in hers.

Mari quickly stepped across from one pod to the other as soon as the canopy opened. She rushed in to find Hagino unconscious in her seat with a bit of dried white blood that had ran down her face from her forehead after presumably having struck the canopy in some collision with debris.

"Hagino! Hagino!", Mari yelled while slapping her face trying to wake her. "Hagino! Please wake up!" Mari yelled again.

Tsubael picked up Hagino and carried her up to the pier. "Is there some place comfortable we can let her rest while we wait for her to wake up?", asked Tsubael.

"Yes, of course. We can take her to her room in the dorm. It's this way.", said Sugawara.

"Miss Sugawara, Could you carry her please? I have to help Mari up out of the escape pod.", said Tsubael.

"Oh yes, of course." Miss Sugawara said while taking Hagino from Tsubael's arms. "Come on girls. Let's go make her as comfortable as we can."

"Is she all right?", "is she okay?" All the girls were asking essentially the same question.

"Yes, she's breathing normally. At least... what I think is normally. She's just unconscious. Akane why don't you and Hiroko stop in the kitchen and fix her something to eat in case she's hungry when she wakes up.", said Miss Sugawara.

_-4-_

Back in Mari and Hagino's room Hagino is still out cold resting peacefully in her bed with Mari sitting by her side and Sugawara, Tsubael, Michiko standing by ready to offer what ever assistance might be needed.

"Mich, could you get me a bowl of water and a cloth please?", asked Mari.

"Of course. Coming right up.", replied Michiko eagerly.

"She's been out for a while I sure hope she wakes up soon.", said Miss Sugawara.

Michiko returned with the water and cloth and handed it to Mari who proceeded to wipe the dried blood from her face and forehead after wetting the cloth in the water.

Just then Hiroko entered with a bowl of rice for Hagino and said, "Akane is still in the kitchen preparing a proper meal for every one as it's already past dinner time but I rushed this bowl of rice up for Hagino so she wouldn't have to wait with the rest of us."

Miss Sugawara took the bowl and said, "Thank you." Placing it on the night stand next to her bed. "Maybe the smell of food well help bring her around"

Mari then said, "You guys can all go eat if you want. I'm sure she'll come around soon."

Tsubael agreeing said, "Yes by all means. Go eat. Mari and I will stay with Hagino until she wakes."

Just then with her eyes still closed Hagino whispered a single word, "Mari."

Mari jumped and turned her head to face Hagino again and said, "Yes, Hagino! It's me. I'm here."

Sugawara said, "I'll go tell Akane she's awake." And bolted out the door heading toward the Kitchen.

Hagino's eyes slowly opened and looked towards Mari. "Mari? Is that really you?"

"Yes. It's really me Hagino." Mari said now with tears running down her face. Mari pulled Hagino up and wrapped her arms around Hagino in the tightest hug possible and said, "Oh Hagino…"

Hagino Hugged back just as tightly and said, "Oh Mari..."

"Okay well, let's give these two some space and head to the kitchen. Dinners probably just about ready. You're welcome to come too Tsubael if you can stomach human food.", said Hiroko.

"Oh thank you." Tsubael replied. "I would like to try some. Comma... uhm... Hagino has spoken very highly of Miss Akane's cooking."

Now that Hagino is awake and well, Mari's worry turned to anger and she started yelling at Hagino, as she so often did, "You idiot! What were you thinking! Running off to get yourself killed and leaving me... all... alone!" Mari burst back into tears again barely getting out those last few words.

"I'm so sorry Mari. Please forgive me. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't think of any other way. I couldn't let them hurt you. I love you so much.", said Hagino.

"I love you too Hagino. But don't ever do that again.", said Mari.

"I promise I'll never leave you again.", said Hagino.

Mari then proceeded to tell her the whole story of Tsubael's heroic and ingenious rescue operation and how Miss Sugawara carried her all the way back to the dorm and put her in bed.

"That's just like Tsubael. Saving my butt again. I really couldn't have asked for a better gunner, or any bridge officer for that matter. I'll have to remember to thank her and Miss Sugawara for carrying me.", said Hagino.

Then Mari said, "Well, they're both down in the dining room eating dinner with everyone else. You feel up to it?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I think I do.", replied Hagino.

"Good, let's go eat.", said Mari and with that the two of them headed down the hall hand in hand.


	2. Azanael's Return

**Author's Note:** The thought weapon has at least three different names that I'm aware of. In the english dubbed anime series it's called the thought condensing weapon, in Blue Drop Tenshi no Bokura manga it's called the thought solidifying weapon and in Blue Drop Kaminoko Manga they call it the thought arresting weapon. This might just be due to different translators but since I'm more concerned with sticking to the anime than the manga I'm going with thought condensing weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 2<strong>

**Azanael's Return**

Down in the dining room Miss Sugawara tasted Akane's cooking for the first time. "Oh my god! Akane, This is incredible!", she said without even waiting to swallow her first bite.

Tsubael, also having had her first taste wholeheartedly agreed with, "Absolutely, You'd make a fortune opening a restaurant back on Arume. Exotic forime cuisine! You could charge outrages prices and people would pay it."

Akane, blushing and scratching the back of her head said, "Thanks you guys, but I still don't think I got the sauce quite right."

Just then Mari and Hagino appeared at the bottom of the stairs hand in hand and the whole room started cheering.

"Welcome back sleepy head!", said Hiroko.

"Hope you two are hungry!", said Akane.

"Welcome back from the dead Miss Senkoji." said Michiko.

The groupies (in unison) said, "We saved you a seat Miss Senkoji! And one for you to Miss Waketake!"

Mari thought to herself, "Oh my god, did I just inherit groupies by association? Didn't I beat them all up when I first got here?"

Mari and Hagino both replied in unison, "Thanks" then headed over to the counter where Akane was serving up the grub to grab a plate before sitting down.

After eating Mari took hers and Hagino's plate and got up intending to round up all the dishes to give Akane a hand with the clean up to show her appreciation but just as she stood up the groupies jumped into action rounding up dishes including hers and said, "No let us get that. You sit and relax."

"Thanks" Mari said while sitting back down and thinking, "Okay, I could get used to this.", while clasping her hands behind her head with a content smile on her face.

Hagino let one of her trade mark slight giggles slip past her lips and the looked at Tsubael and said, "I hear I owe my life to yet another one of your miraculous feats of technical prowess. Thank You Tsubael. I don't know what I would do without you."

Tsubael blushed and replied, "Anything for you Commander."

"And thank you too Miss Sugawara. Mari tells me you carried me to bed. I hope I wasn't too heavy. That sounds like a long haul.", said Hagino.

"Oh, Don't mention it.", said Miss Sugawara.

Now with all bellies full the conversation turned to more serious matters. Hagino turned to Tsubael and said, "Well, what do we do now. No ship and just the two of us and a bunch of Arume rampaging all over the planet."

"Well, it would seem our first order of business is doing something about those escape pods we left floating by the pier. On one hand with the invasion in full swing the sight of Arume technology is commonplace so they won't stick out so much but on the other hand I don't really want to draw any unwanted attention to this area either.", said Tsubael.

"Agreed, but I think that'll have to wait until morning as that's going to be a big job repairing mine enough so that it can move under its own power and undoing the modifications you made to yours. Did you at least disable the locator beacons in both of them?", asked Hagino.

"Yes, of course and we should be able to rely on the cover of darkness to keep them hidden until morning but we'll have to get started bright and early.", replied Tsubael.

Then Miss Sugawara said, "Well, It's late. I should really get going. Thanks for the meal Akane. Oh, and Hagino, call me if there's any way I can help with the rampaging Arume."

"That reminds me, Hiroko, Is there an empty bed any where? Might Tsubael be able to stay here even though she's not enrolled?", said Hagino.

Michiko chimes in eagerly with, "She can stay in my room. I don't have a roommate at the moment."

Hiroko then looked at Tsubael and said, "Tsubael can you disguise yourself as a human the way Hagino does? If we claim you've been orphaned by the attack I couldn't see the Headmaster turning you away and if he does resist we can always sick Akane on him. I'm sure he'd crumble if she asked nicely." Everybody chuckled a bit at that last comment.

"Sure, and I guess I could go by the name Tsubaru." replied Tsubael.

Mari laughed and said, "No, ha ha, that sounds way too much like a car. ha ha... How about, Tsubami?"

Tsubael, remembering that that was how Mari mispronounced her name when she was aboard Blue that time, reluctantly agreed, "I suppose that will do." She said.

"Okay, with that all settled let's all get some sleep. We'll think about what to do about the rampaging Arume tomorrow after the escape pods are dealt with. heh", said Hiroko.

"Agreed.", Hagino said, and with that they all headed off to their rooms.

_-6-_

The next morning Hagino woke up to find herself on the floor next to Mari's bed. They felt compelled to try sharing one of the small beds that night which seemed comfortable enough at first while the two snuggled each other to sleep but apparently at some point Hagino got shoved out of the bed. Thinking about how often Mari would wake up hanging half way off her own bed Hagino thought to herself, "I suppose I should have seen that coming." and giggled quietly hoping not to wake Mari.

Noticing how much sunlight is filling the room she looked at the clock and realized the sun had been up for quite some time. In a panic she rushed to get dressed and headed to Michiko and Tsubael's room to wake up Tsubael so they could get started on the escape pods. After not getting an answer to a knock on their door she opened it to find an empty room. "Why didn't Tsubael wake me?" Hagino thought to herself.

On her way through the dinning room she found Michiko, Hiroko, and Akane having breakfast.

"Good morning Hagino", The three said in unison.

"Has anybody seen Tsubami?", Hagino said using Tsubael's cover name since the regular cook is back in the kitchen.

Michiko replied just as discretely, "She went out on that errand. She said she could handle it herself and not to wake you. Why don't you grab some breakfast? I'm sure Tsubami is fine."

"Thanks but I should really try to give Tsubami a hand. She has a habit of taking on way more than she has too.", replied Hagino as she headed out the door.

_-7-_

Down at the pier Tsubael is in Hagino's escape pod looking things over. "So, how bad is it?", asked Hagino.

"Not to bad really. I don't understand it. I can't find anything wrong at all. I've run a full diagnostic and everything checks out. The hull suffered some minor heat damage from my thrusters while towing and beyond that there's no significant damage at all. Everything seems to be working normally. Do you have any memories between ejecting and coming to rest at the bottom of the ocean?", asked Tsubael.

"Not really, I remember ejecting and seeing a lot of fire and debris in the air and then waking up in bed."

Tsubael thought for a moment, "hmmm... Then I guess the impact with debris that knocked you out probably just spun you down slowly like one of those seeds with one wing. It could have been a lot worse. If you had lost power you'd have dropped like a stone. You really shouldn't have waited so long to eject."

"I know, but I had to be sure Master-commander Shivariel couldn't hurt Mari anymore and I knew I wouldn't get another chance without Blue. I couldn't afford to miss.", replied Hagino.

"I understand. Well, all that remains now is to undo the modifications to the thrusters on my pod and we'll be able to stash these some where out of sight."

"That's great but before you do that do you think you could program them to respond to our wristbands so that we could call them remotely? As limited as they are they're the only transportation we've got for the time being."

Tsubael thought for a moment looking at her own wristband and then back at the escape pods console and said, "Yeah sure, I should be able to pull that off."

"Good than we can just send them to the bottom right here and that should be hidden well enough and we can use the wristbands to make them resurface if we need them."

Tsubael closed the panel she was working on in Hagino's pod and turned on the power. She then quickly made the necessary adjustments for Hagino's wristband which took all of about 10 seconds then floated back over to her own escape pod to do the same to hers.

"Okay I'm going to disconnect the magnetic grapple now so as soon as the pods disconnect you can use your wrist band to send your pod to the bottom.", she said.

A few key presses later the pods disconnect and Hagino gives a twist of her wristband and her pod submerges out of sight.

"I just have a bit more work to do on this one to re-enable the thrusters and then I can send mine down." Tsubael said while punching keys rapidly. "Okay, that should do it.", She said then jumped out back on to the pier with the pods canopy closing behind her and with a twist of her wristband her pod descends beneath the waves.

Just then a small arume fighter appeared rabidly approaching. "Oh crap!" Tsubael said with a bit of fear in her voice, "I guess I wasn't fast enough. It looks like we've been spotted. I'm sorry Commander." As the fighter slowed down and settled on the pier next to them the canopy opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Azanael!" Hagino shouted, surprised at herself for being so happy to see someone who tried so hard to kill her in the past.

"I thought I'd find you two around here somewhere.", Azanael said floating down out of her fighter.

"I wasn't sure if you'd survived.", said Hagino.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't shifted Blue right in front of me. You're crazier than I am... I kind of like that." Azanael's face adopted a more serious expression and said, "Look, ... uhmm, I was wrong about you and about a lot of things and I am so sorry for the way I treaded you and Mari and Tsubael and the sabotage when you held me prisoner and everything. I have so much to apologize for."

"Don't worry about it. I know the feeling.", said Hagino.

"Oh, speaking of sabotage, I have some good news...well at least news that might help ease you guilt." Azanael pulled out a data-chip and handed it to Hagino and said, "This is Novaal's Logs and some other well hidden files that I dug up while on Novaal. As it turns out the accident five years ago truly wasn't your fault. Master-commander Shivariel sabotaged Blue's emil-force drive in such a way that she could trigger the accident on cue so she could study the effects of the psycho-reactive waves on both forime and arume for the development of her thought condensing weapon."

"So, that's what you meant when you said you were looking for revenge in the wrong place.", said Tsubael.

Azanael nodded in confirmation.

"Oh my..." Hagino said with mixed feelings being both appalled at learning that some of her own people had sunk even lower than she'd already been aware of and thrilled at now having enough evidence to justify her actions and clear her name back on Arume. "I can't thank you enough for this Azanael. If there's anything i can ever do for you..."

Azanael interrupted with, "Your forgiveness thanks enough."

"We should talk more but not here. Hide your fighter somewhere out of sight and then meet us on the roof of the dorm. There will be a few forime with us when you arrive but don't be alarmed, they'll be in on this conversation as well.", said Hagino.

"Okay. See you there.", replied Azanael.

"Oh wait, You won't know how to get there will you?", asked Hagino.

"No, I think I know it. While I was you prisoner I got a good view of the layout from the surveillance remotes while your gunner was spying on you."

"Oh... Okay, see you there then.", said Hagino giggling.

_-8-_

A little while later Hagino and Tsubael arrived back at the dorm. They entered the dining room and looked at the clock. "It's almost lunch time so why don't we wait here and then just suggest to the girls that we eat our lunch on the roof today. In the meantime I'll give Miss Sugawara a call and see if she can make it. Being the weekend she's not likely on school grounds at the moment and I hope she's not busy.", said Hagino.

A few minutes later the first of the lunch crowd started filing in and before long the room was full of students stuffing their faces. Tsubael suggested the rooftop lunch meeting to Akane, Michiko, Hiroko and Mari with quiet whispers in their ears hoping not to attract the attention of the groupies and they all headed to the roof.

Now up on the roof everyone was eating when Hagino arrived with her lunch and said, "Miss Sugawara is on her way and we still have one more to wait for before we can get started so at least there's plenty of time to finish eating first."

"Eh? One more? Who else are we missing?", asked Mari.

"Do you remember Azanael? Mari", asked Hagino.

With Mari's face clearly indicating she was still drawing a blank Tsubael said, "You remember. The freeloader You met aboard Blue."

"She's coming!", said Mari with the look of terror in here eyes.

Hagino, in an attempt to calm Mari, said, "Relax Mari. She's already apologized and I'm sure she'll apologize to you in person first thing when she gets here."

Just then an apparently disembodied voice said, "When who gets here?"

Hagino turned to find Azanael floating at roof height on the other side of the railing at the edge of the roof. "Oh good you're here. Thank you for coming Azanael. Let me introduce you to some friends. This is Akane Kawashima and Michiko Kozuki and Hiroko Funatsumaru and you already know Mari Waketake."

"Pleased to meet you all. And Mari, I owe you an apology. Last time we met I was blaming Ekaril for Onomil's death and when I saw how much you meant to Ekaril I tried to hurt her by hurting you. I am so sorry about that. Can you ever forgive me."

"uhm... yeah sure but can I ask what happened that's caused you to no longer be blaming Hag... Ekaril?"

Just then Sugawara burst through the door out of breath and said, "Sorry I'm late. eh.. Who's the woman floating in mid air?"

"Miss Sugawara, this is Azanael. Azanael, this is Miss Sugawara.", said Hagino.

"Pleased to meet you.", said Azanael.

"Would you get over here and sit down. You look like a Gosta ready to explode floating out there.", said Tsubael.

"Oh, Right. Of course." Azanael said floating over the wall and taking a closer look at Sugawara. "I remember you. You're the one that was taking pot shots at me with that pee shooter."

"Wait, that means you were the one attacking Mari that night!", said Sugawara.

"That was you?", asked Mari.

Tsubael put a hand on her forehead and shook her head thinking, "Oh boy, Here we go." and after a few more minutes of explanations and apologies everyone is finally up to speed.

Then Hagino kicks off the meeting with, "Alright, now that we're all on the same page we've got to figure out our next move. I guess we should start by listing our assets. We've got two nearly useless escape pods and one light fighter. Not a whole lot to work with."

Sugawara then said, "So what we're trying to pull off is figure out how to get you back to Arume with the evidence. Right?"

"Wait. Those escape pods are essentially Blue's Bridge Command consoles. Right?", asked Azanael.

"Yes... and yes.", said Hagino replying to both questions. Azanael started giggling which then turned into full blown laughter. Hagino, looking as puzzled as everyone else asked, "Care to let us in on this joke?"

Azanael got a grip and said, "Sorry, heh, I just had a funny thought. Not very useful by its self I'm afraid but I just thought about using one of those escape pods to hack into a ships operating system and take control remotely. Then I thought of the faces of the crew on board not understanding why they just lost complete control of their ship and I found that thought hilarious."

"You can do that?", asked a surprised Hagino.

"You do remember how I hacked Novaal and took control of her fighters saving your hide don't you? All the necessary control software is there. It's just not connected to a ship anymore but with your command codes and my hacking skills, yeah, sure, piece of cake. We just have to get it close enough to a ship that would suit our needs, something with an emil-force drive that could get you back to Arume. Of course that still leaves the problem of what to do with the crew on board."

Several minutes pass with everyone mumbling "hmmmmm..." in turn until finally Sugawara said, "I might have an idea."

"Well, Let's hear it.", said Hagino.

"I saw this movie once where the captain of a nuclear submarine had to get his entire crew off and because of circumstance he had to make them want to get off so he faked a reactor melt down and told the crew that dangerous radiation would soon saturate the ship and that did the trick. Could you do something like that with an Arume ship?"

"Well, I suppose I could fake a shielding breach of the emil-force drive similar to what happened on Blue five years ago and that would be scary enough but knowing Arume crews they would stay trying desperately to fix it until the bitter end.", said Azanael.

"But if you have complete control of their ship and none of their consoles are working for them wouldn't they have to give up all hope of fixing it?", said Hagino.

Azanael stroking her chin with her thumb and forefinger thought and said, "hmmmm... You have a point. This just might work."

"All right, sounds like we have a working plan. Now all we need is to find an appropriate ship and somehow get Azanael and I close enough to it in an escape pod.", said Hagino.

"I can move about fairly freely in my fighter. Every Arume ship I pass just assumes I'm from one of the other ships so I'll keep an eye on ship traffic as near to here as ships pass and see if I can spot a ship that passes at regular intervals that we might be able to lay a trap for."

"Excellent, Thank you Azanael. I guess in the meantime the rest of us will just have to carry on with our usual routines until we hear from you again."

"Right, I guess I'll get to it then. See you when I find a ship.", said Azanael while floating away.

"Well, That first official meeting of our little resistance group here was even more productive than I would have guessed. I've got a good feeling about this.", said Hagino.

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm glad Azanael joined up with us." Tsubael said and with that everyone, in equally good spirits, shuffled back in to the dorm to carry on with there lives waiting for Azanael's return with good news.


	3. Sending Hagino Home

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 3**

**Sending Hagino Home**

The following Friday, late in the evening, Hagino crawled into bed with Mari. By now she's learned to set her gravity control to a kind of neutral buoyancy so when she gets pushed out of bed in the middle of the night she just winds up floating above the floor instead of falling down to it. Just as she got comfortably snuggled up against Mari there's a knock at the window. Hagino rolled her head over to see Azanael floating outside the window. Excited about the news she might have she jumped out of bed to open the window. "Come in... come in.", she said.

"My, you two sure looked cozy. Am I interrupting something?"

Hagino blushed slightly and said, "No, not at all. Have you found a ship?"

"Well, yes and no. The fact is I haven't seen many smaller ships with emil-force drives at all and certainly none on regular routes. I think we may have to alter our plan a bit. I think we're going to have to take one of the large gosta drop ships. On the up side with the amount of traffic in the area being as low as it's been it'll be easier to get the escape pod close enough than we thought."

Hagino stuck her head out the window and looked up at the moon which was showing just a sliver and said, "Looks like their moon will be totally dark in a few days. That will be when this planets nights are at their darkest. The perfect time to slip in unnoticed. Meet us on the roof again tomorrow. We'll have another meeting and fill in the rest. In fact, why don't you stay. I've not been using that bed and you look like you could use a comfortable nights sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way."

"Of course. Please, make yourself comfortable.", said Hagino.

"Thank you, I've been sleeping in my fighter's cockpit." Azanael then closed the window and laid back on the bed with her hands clasped behind her head and looking up at the ceiling she said, "Well, it's not quite the same as an Arume bed but it sure beats the seat in my cockpit. Thank you, Ekaril and good night."

"You're welcome and good night to you too." Hagino replied snuggling up to Mari again.

The following morning Mari is the first to wake. Before opening her eyes she rolled over and dropped her arm on nobody. With her eyes still closed she patted the empty space in the bed next to her in random locations and not feeling another body she opened her eyes to see Hagino floating in the middle of the room. "Oh boy, I did it again." She thought to herself. Mari got out of bed and stood and noticed Azanael in Hagino's bed. "I bet there's an interesting explanation behind that. I wonder if she found a ship.", she thought. She then knelt down beside Hagino and said, "Good morning.", before kissing her on the cheek.

Hagino's eyes popped open and she suddenly fell with her head landing in Mari's lap.

Mari burst out in laughter and said, "ha ha I'm… Sorry..ha ha" and leaned over to give Hagino another good morning kiss.

This time Hagino met it with her lips kissing back and said, "Good morning Mari."

"I noticed we have a guest. Did she find a ship?", asked Mari.

"Well, sort of. We'll have another rooftop meeting today and talk about it in detail then. I invited her to stay last night because she didn't look like she'd been getting much sleep. She said she'd been sleeping in her fighter's cockpit. She's probably Hungry too. I wonder what she's been eating."

"We'll just have to bring her some breakfast.", said Mari.

"Yeah, Let's let her sleep for now. Breakfast in bed will be quite a treat for her after roughing it the way she has been this past week.", said Hagino.

"Good call.", said Mari and with that the two get dressed and headed down for breakfast.

_-10-_

Down in the dining room Mari and Hagino are surprised to see Akane doing the cooking this morning. "Akane? Why are you cooking?", Mari said.

"The regular cook called out sick today so I'm filling in.", said Akane.

"I hope she's okay.", said Mari.

"Could we have three breakfasts please? We're going to eat in our room this morning.", said Hagino.

"You know you're not supposed to bring the trays and dishes to your room. And why do you want three?", asked Akane who, while she knew she wasn't the best student, was pretty sure she could count to three.

"Azanael showed up late last night so she spent the night and the third breakfast is for her. We were trying to figure out how to sneak her up a breakfast but since the regular cook isn't here I guess we don't have to sneak it.", said Mari.

"We'll bring the trays back down and help you with clean up in a little while.", said Hagino.

"Oh, Okay thanks.", said Akane.

"Oh and of course this also means we'll be having another rooftop meeting at lunch time today so pass that on to Miss Kozuki and Miss Funatsumaru when you see them please.", said Hagino.

"Sure thing and I'll call Miss Sugawara too. Enjoy your breakfast.", said Akane.

_-11-_

Back in Mari and Hagino's room Azanael is still sound asleep when the two return with food.

Mari, set her tray down on her desk and had a seat.

Hagino carrying two trays set one down on her desk and at this point Azanael's nose twitched a bit.

Sniff... sniff... Azanael's eyes opened and she said, "Well, something smells rather good."

"Sit up.", Hagino said then placing the tray in her lap after she sat upright. "Did you sleep well?" Hagino said sitting down to her own meal.

"Yes, that was the best night's sleep I've had in a while and now ending with breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me Ekaril."

"Don't be silly. You've earned it and more.", said Hagino.

Azanael took a few bites making yum sounds with every bite and said, "Wow, this is really quite good."

"Yes, we were fortunate this morning. While the regular cook calling out sick is a bit troubling our friend Miss Kawashima is quite skilled in the kitchen."

"What have you been eating for the past week Azanael?", asked Mari.

Azanael, took a moment to finish her current mouthful and then replied," Well, I've been able to move about fairly freely among the Arume troops. As long as they don't ask me too many questions I'm just another Arume so I've been able to grab a few free meals at eating establishments that have been taken over by Arume to feed the troops. Unfortunately the food has been barely tolerable as it's been prepared by Arume cooks working with forime ingredients and forime equipment. They have no idea what they're doing. But that aside, there is one last thing I could ask for that would make me feel right as rain again."

"What's that?", asked Hagino.

"A shower... a shower... My planet for a shower! Please.", Azanael said half jokingly.

Hagino chuckled and said, "Of course. Mari why don't you show Azanael to the showers while I take these trays back down and start helping Miss kawashima with the clean up."

"Sure, and I'll be right behind you to help with the clean up.", said Mari.

_-12-_

Later on the roof while eating their lunches Azanael, just as impressed with her lunch as she was with breakfast said, "Miss Kawashima, I must compliment your cooking. This food is excellent as was the breakfast this morning. The food I've been eating this past week has been absolute rubbish by comparison so this is quite a treat for me. Thank you."

Mari adds, "Yeah, You rock Akane!" The rest of the group enthusiastically voices their agreement.

Akane blushing says, "Gee, thanks you guys."

With lunch out of the way Hagino kicked off the meeting with, "That settled we have some other matters to discuss. Azanael and I will be commandeering a ship this Wednesday evening. If all goes well I'll be going back to Arume that night."

"So soon? Take me with you!", said Mari overcome with dread.

"Don't you mean 'we'?", said a confused Tsubael.

"I can't Mari. As much as I would love to it's far too dangerous on Arume for a forime with current attitudes being what they are and you still have another year of school to finish. I'm sorry."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!", Mari said with her eyes filled with tears.

Hagino's eyes a bit glossy as well said, "Mari, look at me. Every time I've said I was coming back I came back didn't I? And even once when I didn't say it I still managed to come back to you. I will be back."

Mari wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I know and I understand why you have to go but I'm just going to miss you so much."

Hagino wrapped her arms around Mari and pulled her close and said, "I know Mari. I'm going to miss you too but we do still have a few days together before then."

"And us? You're not going to leave Azanael and I behind are you?", said Tsubael.

"I can't give orders but I must ask this favor of both of you. I'll likely be gone for several months at least while I try to sort this all out on Arume and I'd feel much better if I knew you and Azanael were here to watch over Mari and her friends. Keep them safe for me please."

Tsubael sadly acquiesces with "Of course Commander."

Azanael simply nods silently agreeing.

"There is another matter. Is there any way we can get Azanael set up with a room here as well?", asked Hagino.

"Well, I suppose if she takes on a human name and disguise like Tsubael but we might be pushing our luck with two non students living here.", said Hiroko.

"Oh no, Actually that's not a problem at all. The Headmaster already told me he was going to start taking in locals that have been displaced from their homes by the invasion so we should get her in while there's still room.", said Sugawara.

"I don't have a roomy yet. I can take her.", said Akane.

Azanael excitedly said, "Wow, I get to sleep with the cook?"

"Whoa.. whoa... You get to sleep in the same room with the cook. You don't get to sleep 'with' the cook.", Akane clarified.

Tsubael burst into laughter.

Azanael blushing said, "Well, Of course that's what I meant. And you shut up you second rate gunner!"

"You shut up you sorry excuse for a pilot!", shouted Tsubael.

"You two will never change.", Hagino said laughing. Then everyone started laughing.

"Geez, get a room you two. ha ha", said Mari.

Azanael and Tsubael both grin and blush being sure to avoid making eye contact with each other.

"Oh, One more thing. Miss Sugawara, Have you been able to make contact with your superiors yet?", said Hagino.

"No, I've had no contact with them at all since before the invasion began. I can only assume they were forced to relocate their base of operations if they're still functioning at all. All I can do is stay where I am until they contact me."

"Understood. If you do manage to make contact while I'm gone be sure to tell them that you've met at least one arume sympathetic to their cause that has gone back to Arume to try and turn things around. Also make sure they understand that this will take some time and not to expect results too quickly. I'll leave what ever else you decide to tell them to your own discretion."

"Understood.", said Sugawara.

"Okay, I think that about does it. Does anyone else have anything they need to say while we're all still here?"

A few shake their heads in decline and no one speaks up.

"Okay then, meeting adjourned.", said Hagino and with that they all shuffle back into to the dorm to carry on with their day.

_-13-_

Tuesday evening as Mari and Hagino cuddle into bed together Hagino said, "Mari..."

"Yeah?", replied Mari.

"Wanna skip school tomorrow?"

Mari, a little stunned that she just heard the top student suggest skipping school but understanding why replied, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, It's going to be our last day together for a long time so I thought we might take the train back into town and spend the day at that amusement park together. We can ride the Ferris wheel again."

"Sounds perfect."

"But this time we'll take the train back too.", said Hagino.

"hehe, agreed.", said Mari remembering how her brilliant plan to walk back worked out the last time.

_-14-_

The next day time flies by as it does when one is having as much fun as Mari and Hagino have been and they're on the Ferris wheel, their last ride of the day before heading back to the dorm. This time they're sitting on the same side holding each other causing the car to be tilted a bit.

"I sure wish I was going with you.", said Mari.

"I do too. One day when this is all over... When you're done with School and our peoples are finally coexisting peacefully I will take you back to Arume with me. I promise."

"I love you so much.", said Mari.

"I love you too.", said Hagino tightening her embrace.

_-15-_

Late Wednesday night Azanael is standing on the pier waiting anxiously for Ekaril to show up. Finally, after about an hour of waiting past the agreed upon time Ekaril comes floating over in full dress. "It's about time you showed up.", said an annoyed Azanael.

"Sorry, Saying goodbye to Mari was tougher than I thought."

"How'd she take it?", asked Azanael.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." And with that Ekaril gave a twist of her wrist band and her escape pod surfaced right where she left it. "It's going to be cramped with two of us in there and you're taller so why don't you take the seat and do the flying and I'll squeeze in behind the seat.", she said.

"Agreed, I'll need to be in this seat to do the job once we get there anyway.", said Azanael. And with that they both climbed in and headed off into the darkness.

_-16-_

Target in sight Azanael points at one of the large saucer-ish shaped ships that dropped so many gosta the day of the invasion and said, "See that one directly above that high-rise? That's our target. The roof of that high-rise building directly underneath it gives us a perfect landing spot that's close enough for me to hack their system. Now we just have to get there without being spotted."

"No, that's crazy. Their sensors are sure to pick us up when we approach.", said Ekaril.

"Only if they're actually looking at their screens while we're on them which will only be for a few minutes and the forime have put up so little resistance it's very likely the crew have become complacent and aren't even paying attention. Is it a gamble? Yeah, sure. But I think the odds are in our favor and besides we don't really have a choice.", explains Azanael.

"Yes... That's true. Okay then, ready when you are.", said Ekaril.

"Okay, Now once we land on the roof we'll disappear from their sensors blending in with the various other equipment the forime have mounted on their rooftops so to spend as little time on their screens as possible we'll go in as fast as we can and I'm not going to slow down until the last possible second so this landing might be a little rough." and with that Azanael starts in as fast as she can which being just an escape pod doesn't really say much. Now within a few meters of the roof she gives full reverse thrust and Ekaril is pushed forward against Azanael's seat while they come to a stop directly over the roof. Then Azanael sets the escape down quickly and kills the engines.

"Okay, now let's just sit and watch for a few moments to see if there's any signs that they've spotted us. If they have we should see a couple of fighters launch to investigate.", said Azanael.

"How will we know when the last of the crew has gotten off and it's safe to board?" Asks Ekaril.

"Well, Once I've got control I'll also have access to their internal sensors so I'll know exactly when the last crew member gets out."

"Now I'm seeing a lot of these ships near by. Won't they suspect something and come to investigate when they see everyone abandoning this ship?"

"Oh... Good point. I'm glad you said something before I started or this could have ended badly.", said Azanael. "I'll just have to create a more elaborate illusion so the shielding breach shows up on the other ships sensors as well."

"Well, it doesn't look like they've spotted us so I guess I'm ready when you are.", said Ekaril.

"Okay, the first part is hacking in and I'll get to a point when I'll need you to enter your command codes to get complete control and I'll need you to do it quickly so I can then move on to creating the illusion so be ready."

Ekaril then shifted her position forward along side the seat so she can reach the console quickly but without being in Azanael's way. "Okay, I'm ready." she said.

Azanael took a deep breath and exhaled sharply then wiggled all of her fingers to loosen up and said, "Okay, here we go." Azanael started franticly working the keypad not unlike Tsubael did on a regular basis. A few seconds later she said' "Okay, NOW!", as she pulled her own arms out of the way to let Ekaril do her part.

Ekaril quickly entered here command codes and then backed away from the console and said, "Done."

Azanael said, "And now for the illusion.", and resumed frantically hitting keys,

A few seconds later hordes of arume come pouring out of the ship. Every fighter in it's bay launched in seconds, some arume just floating away in a panic and all the other large ships in the area started heading away at high speed with some just shifting out of sight completely.

Azanael started laughing hysterically at the sight of all the panicked Arume. "HAHAHA... Look at em run like scared rats. You gotta love it... ha ha."

"Is that it then? Are we good?" asked Ekaril

"Hang on. Let me just check their internal sensors... Yup we're good. She's all yours Commander." And with that Azanael flew the escape pod up and docked it in one of the ships now empty bays.

"You go ahead on to the bridge Commander. I'll stay here in the pod. Just make a slight detour for me and shift back over to the pier before heading back to Arume."

"Of course Azanael and Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you. And since this is the last time we'll see each other for a while... I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye and good luck Commander. It's been an honor.", said Azanael standing up in the pod to give a proper salute.

"Wait, one last thing... Why all of the sudden have you been calling me Commander instead of Ekaril? I've never been your Commander."

"Well, perhaps part of me wishes you were. I'm starting to understand why Onomil liked you.", said Azanael.

Ekaril blushed and said, "We'll meet again.", and returned Azanael's salute before heading off to the bridge.

_-17-_

A moment later back at the pier a large ship appeared in the sky but only for a few seconds and then disappeared as suddenly as it arrived. A few seconds after that Azanael lands Ekaril's escape pod in the water next to the pier. After getting out and closing the canopy she realized, "Oh crap. I can't submerge it. Well, it can't be helped. It'll just have to sit there until morning when Tsubael can do it."


	4. Back On Arume

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 4**

**Back On Arume**

Back on Arume Ekaril's ship appears in the same location in space it occupied on the Forime world but here instead of a lifeless pier there is a busy military base below.

"Attention Arume Fleet Control, This is Commander Ekaril on board Corvul requesting landing clearance."

"Request received Commander. Please hold position until further notice."

"Understood. Ekaril out."

A bit surprised that one of their ships in the invasion fleet had returned so early this event was brought to the attention to the base's co Admiral Kaniel who, upon pulling Ekaril's service record realized, "interesting, That's not the ship she left with over 5 years ago. I've got to hear the story behind this." The admiral then ordered that Ekaril be escorted directly to her office upon landing.

"Corvul, This is Arume Fleet Control, You are cleared to land on pad zero one five."

"Thank you Fleet Control. Ekaril out."

Upon landing four armed guards approach the the underside of the ship where an elevator descends delivering Ekaril into their waiting custody.

"Commander Ekaril, Admiral Kaniel would like to see you in her office right away. Please come with us."

"Of course. Lead the way.", Ekaril said.

_-19-_

Admiral Kaniel while waiting patiently in her office decided to look over Ekaril's service record while she waited. "hmm... Half a dozen commendations and no black marks what so ever. Not bad. Sure hope she hasn't gone and screwed it all up now.", she thought.

"Admiral Kaniel?", said a voice from no where.

"Yes, What is it."

"There's a Commander Ekaril here to see you."

"Send her in.", said Admiral Kaniel.

Ekaril entered and stepped just far enough into the room to be able to close the door behind her and snapped her sharpest salute. "Admiral Kaniel, Commander Ekaril reporting."

"Have a seat Commander Ekaril."

"Thank you Admiral.", she said sitting in the seat directly opposite the admiral's desk which is neat in empty of all but the essential office implements as one would expect of a career military woman. Not a flower or even a single hologram of a loved one to brighten the desk's surface which made Ekaril a bit nervous.

"So, Commander, Care to tell me why you've returned in a ship other than the one you left with over five years ago? It doesn't look at all well when a commander misplaces her ship let alone borrows someone else's."

"Of course Admiral", said Ekaril who then proceeded to tell the long story starting from the events on Kamioki Island and about a half an hour later she finished up with commandeering the Corvul.

Admiral Kaniel pressed a button behind her desk and the voice from no where said, "Yes, Admiral Kaniel?"

"Could you bring me a glass of water please."

"Of course. Right away Admiral.", said the voice.

"Would you like anything Commander", said Admiral Kaniel

"No thank you. I'm fine.", said Ekaril

Just then the Admiral's aid entered with the glass of water and said, "Will there be anything else Admiral?"

"No thank you.", said Admiral Kaniel and with that the Admiral pulled a little packet of pills from her desk drawer and washed them down with the water to ease the headache she got from trying to wrap her head around this story.

"I knew there had to be in interesting story behind your arrival but wow. I trust you have some evidence to back it up?"

"Of course.", Ekaril said and then placed the two data-chips on the desk and added, "These are the logs from Blue and Novaal and some of Shivariel's personal files detailing her plans for the thought condensing weapon."

"Well, Given the seriousness of these events I am going to have to bring this to the attention of Grand Admiral Cherael and place you under house arrest pending the out come of a hearing. My aid will set you up with some quarters. We'll try to make it something comfortable." Admiral Kaniel then pressed the button on her desk again.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Could you find some quarters for Commander Ekaril please. And try to pick something comfortable please. Oh.. and call for a couple of MPs to escort the Commander to her quarters."

"Yes, Right away Admiral."

"I am sorry for the house arrest but given the event's described I'd never get away with letting you just float away."

"No, of course I understand completely .", said Ekaril.

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand. You're dismissed. You can wait outside with my aid for the MPs to escort you to your quarters."

-20-

Inside Ekaril's temporary accommodations the front door opened and Ekaril entered. One of the guards said, "We'll be right outside here so if you need anything just let us know."

"Thank you." Ekaril said then reading between the lines saw "We'll be watching you so don't even think about trying to go anywhere."

Ekaril gave herself the fifty cent tour finding one bedroom, one small bathroom, a modest living room and a small kitchen. "Not great but certainly comfortable enough for one person.", she thought. Then she opened the refrigerator door to find it well stocked with the blandest of military rations and wondered what she missed more Mari? or Akane's cooking? "Who am I kidding... " she thought, "Mari. No contest. I wouldn't care what I had to eat as long as I had her by my side. Heck I'd even eat her cooking."

Realizing it's now approaching twenty four hours since she last slept but knowing she can't sleep when she's hungry she grabbed one of the tasteless rations from the fridge and forced herself to eat with out even bothering to heat it up first. "It's not like heating it up is going to make it taste any better and I need to get to sleep fast.", she thought. After finishing the meal she tossed the container in trash and headed straight to bed.

The next day Ekaril woke up late in the afternoon and looking at the clock realized she'd slept for over twelve hours. Hungry again she headed back to the kitchen to force down another package of rations. On here way through the living room she notice a message blinking on the display wall. After tapping the message icon on the wall Admiral Kaniel appeared on the wall and said, "I've got some good news Commander. Grand Admiral Cherael has placed such a high priority on your case she shuffled her schedule around quite a bit to get you a hearing as soon as possible. It's scheduled for the 15th hour today, MPs will be there to escort you to the hearing at 14:30. Please be ready."

With that the message ended and the wall went back to it's bland grey color. "Oh CRAP! I've got half an hour." Ekaril raced to the bathroom and showered in record time then raced back to the kitchen to force feed herself another cold ration with out even bothering to get dressed first. "I can't have my stomach rumbling during the hearing after all." she thought then raced back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Now fully dressed in her dress uniform, the only clothes she brought with her, she looked at the clock again and sighed in relief. "Whew, 5 minutes to spare.", she said.

Five minutes later and right on cue there's a knock at the door.

"Commander Ekaril, We're here to escort you to your hearing. Are you ready?" She heard through the door.

Ekaril then opened the door and said, "Yes I am. After you."

-21-

Now in a large conference room Ekaril entered to find Grand Admiral Cherael sitting on the other side of a long rectangular table with Admiral Kaniel sitting about a meter to her left and another admiral she had never met before sitting to her right.

"Have a seat Commander Ekaril.", said Grand Admiral Cherael.

Ekaril sat opposite Grand Admiral Cherael and said, "Thank you Grand Admiral".

"This is Admiral Anameriel to my right and I believe you already know Admiral Kaniel to me left.", said Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Yes, and Nice to meet you Admiral Anameriel.", said Ekaril

Admiral Anameriel nodded and said, "Likewise."

"We don't want to take up too much of your time so we've already reviewed the ships logs and all the other data on the data-chips and the testimony you provided to Admiral Kaniel so unless there's something you'd like to add we can move right on to deliberations.", said Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Actually, Yes There is something I'd like to add.", Ekaril said and took a moment to work up the courage to say what she knew would not be received well.

"Yes, we're listening.", said Grand Admiral Cherael

"I feel I must urge that we call off this occupation and withdrawal. The forime are not what so many of us think they are. Yes they are technologically beneath us but socially? Based on there behaviors compared to ours over the past five years? They may well be our superiors in that regard..."

"Careful, Commander Ekaril. You're almost sounding like a forime sympathizer.", said Grand Admiral Cherael in an attempt to save Ekaril from committing career suicide.

"As well we all should be.", said Ekaril. "Look, I understand, we're facing extinction. But i also understand that conquerors was never something we Arume ever aspired to be. We have committed despicable acts out of desperation and I am one hundred percent certain that if we had just made peaceful contact and asked them for help they would have done everything in their power to save us. They're that kind of people."

"And you're willing to throw away your career for these people?", asked Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Career shmareer, I was ready to throw away my life for them. And almost did if it hadn't been for Tsubael saving my hide."

Ekaril paused to take a moment to regain her composure and said, "We can't give back the lives we took but the least we can do is help rebuild what we destroyed and if we do that I'm sure they will help us."

"Be that as it may, your asking the Arume government to completely reverse it's postion on this so I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to get your hopes up.", said Grand Admiral Cherael

"That being said, you've certainly given us a lot to consider so don't count on deliberations going very quickly and in the meantime I'l remind you that you are still under house arrest for the time being and we'll contact you when we've finished deliberations which may well be several days by the looks of things.", said Grand Admiral Cherael

"I understand.", said Ekaril.

"Very good. You are dismissed."

With that Ekaril stood and saluted here superiors and turned to exit the conference room.

-22-

Back at her quarters Ekaril opened the refrigerator once again and looked at the rations inside. Not able to stomach them any longer she floats to the front door and opened it to take up the guards on their original offer. "Now that I think of it there is something I could use if it's to to much trouble." she said.

"Sure, what can we get you?", said one of the guards.

"Some civilian food please... any civilian food. I don't care what it is as long as it didn't come from a military base. Please, for the love of all creatures great and small please get me some civilian food."

The chuckling guard replied, "hehe... of course. we'll round something up for you."

"Oh thank you so much. You've saved me."

With that Ekaril went back inside and sat on the couch and turned on the wall ,which is basically arume TV except everything is on demand and the word commercial does not exist in their vocabulary, and started browsing through menu's looking for something to watch to fight off boredom as she knew she was going to be there for the long haul.

A little while into some wildlife documentary she settled on she heard a knock at the door. "Commander, We've got that food you asked for.", she heard through the door.

"Oh thank god.", she said bolting to the door trying to keep up with her stomach which just might've gotten there first.

Ekaril opened the door and took the bag and said, "Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." the guard said. "I remember what those rations were like from basic training. No one should have to eat like that except maybe the enemy. It's near bad enough to be considered a biological weapon." the guard added laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't pay you now not having access to my money in here but please keep track and run me up a tab and I'll pay you back when I get this house arrest lifted. I have five years of back pay piled up so price is no object.", Ekaril said with a grateful grin.

"Oh, well in that case I'll get you something better next time. This time it's just cheap fast food.", said the guard.

"That's quite all right. It'll still be a thousand times better than the rations."

"You've got that right.", said the guard

"Thanks again.", Ekaril said before going back inside to eat something with actual flavor.

After eating and being surprisingly satisfied by such a mediocre meal Ekaril moved back to the couch in the living room to resume the documentary she started watching earlier.

"I wonder what Mari is doing right now.", Ekaril thought to herself not really the least bit interested in the documentary playing on the wall.

"Damn I miss her so much already.", she thought as she looked at the clock and realized, "It's been less than twenty four hours so far. How the hell am I gonna get through this without her."

Then she grabbed one of the couch cushions and held it tight as if it were Mari and said, "Oh god I need you Mari." with tears starting to flow.

Then getting a bit angry at herself she threw the cushion on the floor and scolded herself with, "Get a grip already! You're a Commander in the Arume military! Get a hold of yourself." and with that she stood up and stood straight as if standing at attention before a superior trying to regain composure and replaced the cushion on the couch and sat back down again trying to feign interest in the documentary on the wall.

"Crap if I'm reacting this way how hard is Mari taking this? ", Ekaril thought. "Damn, there I go thinking about Mari again. Oh who am I kidding. I'm not going to get her out of my head. maybe I should just let it happen. Just let myself hurt. I'll go to bed and cry myself to sleep missing her and get it out of my system and by morning I'll be right as rain. Yes, That's what I'll do." With that Ekaril turned off the wall and headed to the bedroom.

-23-

After a torturous week of intermittent sobbing missing Mari to death, her despair broken up only be the good food the Guard would occasionally bring her, Ekaril finally got word that the deliberations had finally concluded and that she would be escorted back to the conference room at 14:00 to hear their conclusions.

Later that day Ekaril entered the conference room and saluted her superiors before having a seat.

"Good afternoon Commander Ekaril."

"Good afternoon to you too Grand Admiral Cherael, Admiral Kaniel and Admiral Anameriel."

"Are you nervous?", asked Grand Admiral Cherael.

"Yes quite."

"I imagine you would be with your career hanging in the balance."

"With all due respect there's all a lot more than just my own fate on the line here."

"Fair enough.", said Grand Admiral Cherael. "Lets get started than. shall we."

"While it's true that you have committed several infractions of your own in all this it has been decided that you've acted in the best interests of Arume and more specifically in maintaining the good name of the Arume people so no charges will be filed against you and the house arrest is hereby lifted."

"That being said..." Grand Admiral Cherael paused to consider how to proceed with the next part. "Commander Ekaril..."

"Yes?..." Ekaril said with her recent relief turning back into worry.

"For what it's worth we did give your suggestion of withdrawal a great deal of consideration. And while we agree that perhaps a peaceful contact would have been preferable the damage is done and we can not risk a delay by an offended forime people refusing to help..."

"They're not like that!", Ekaril asserted.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Grand Admiral Cherael barked

"I'm sorry. please continue.", Ekaril said cowering.

"So there will be no withdrawal. I'm sorry I know how strongly you felt about that. However..."

"I am about to ask you to do something you will likely find very difficult..." Grand Admiral Cherael paused again.

"We've come to understand that we've been giving our Commanders and Fleet Commanders far too long a leash and it seems they've been running a muck so I want to send you back to oversee the occupation as Admiral Ekaril."

Ekaril's bright blue eyes opened wider than they'd ever been "Admiral?", she said.

"I realize that promotion skips a rank but I don't want any Fleet Commanders stepping on your toes."

"But why? Why me? Not that I'm complaining mind you.", Ekaril said.

"There is one purpose and one purpose only for this occupation and that's to collect forime DNA samples to find a way to bring Arume men back from extinction. Anything beyond that, bisecting them, experimenting on them mistreating them in anyway only serves to give the Arume name a black eye."

"It'll be your job to see that that doesn't happen. Keep them on a short leash and don't let them step out of line. They're just there to collect DNA samples and the sooner we solve our problem the sooner we can pull out and let them have their planet back. and I can't think of anyone I would entrust that task to more than you."

"So do you accept?" asked Grand Admiral Cherael

"Yes... Yes, of course." Ekaril replied happily.

"Excellent, now, as far as your ship. Based on your report and your logs it seems that Blue performed rather well. Would I be correct in assuming you'd like another like it?"

"Is there another one like it?" asked Admiral Ekaril

"As it happens They started production of another one a year ago and it's due for completion in about a month so you have that much time to hand pick your crew if you want it."

"Oh Yes! Absolutely!" Ekaril said with all the excitement of a kid on christmas morning."

"Right then. It's yours. You can even name it what ever you want. Oh and one last thing..."

"Yes?"

"When you get back to Forime if you could deliver a message for me..."

"Sure, to who?"

"Please inform Commander Tsubael of her promotion as well for me."

"Of course and please allow me to express her gratitude on her behalf as I'm sure she'll be as delighted to hear it as I am."

"Based on these logs it seems she pretty much single handedly fended off three other fully staffed ships. It seems to me she's more than capable and ready for command."

"I couldn't agree more. And thank you again. Oh but what of Novaal's Flight Chief Azanael?"

"I'll leave her in your hands. You're an Admiral now. Give her what ever promotion you see fit."

"Thank you Grand Admiral Cherael."

"Well, you better get to picking your crew. You've got two hundred positions to fill and a month to do it in. You are dismissed."

-24-

Admiral Ekaril was floating back to her quarters this time unescorted and realized, "Hey, I can go where ever I want. Why am I headed back to the same quarters I've spent every minute in for the past week. I'm so ditching this dump."

Before leaving the base she stopped by the quartermaster's office to pick up a currency card (_which is like an ATM card except with a connector on the end so two cards can connect together to exchange funds_) so she could access her backpay and then spent about an hour tracking down the guard that was posted at her door so she could settle her debt for the food and thank her one last time.

All business on the base settled she heads out into the civilian world, "First stop, Clothes shopping. No wait... Rent a Car, then Food shopping, then clothes shopping. Yes, that's the plan.", she thought to herself.

About an hour and a half later she returned to her quarters on the base and set the groceries on the kitchen table. She then opened the refrigerator door and took all the rations out of the fridge and dropped them right in the trash before loading up the fridge with real food.

"Okay, Now for the clothes shopping. I have GOT to get out of this uniform if I'm ever going to be able to relax.", she thought to herself. And after spending several hours picking out and buying more clothes than she can possibly wear in a month she headed back to her quarters on the base.

It took several trips back and forth from the car to the bedroom with all the bags of cloths and after that immediately got out of her uniform and showered and and put on something very casual resembling jeans and a T-shirt. Looking at all the clothes she thought, "Okay, so I got a little carried away. At least I had a little fun. Still, It would have been so much more fun shopping with Mari."

Looking at the clock she realized it took so long to get ready to go out there's just no time left in the day and it's getting late. "Oh well. Going out will have to wait until tomorrow. At least I can look forward to a good breakfast."

The casual clothes she put on felt so comfortable having been trapped in her own uniform so long she decided to just go ahead and sleep in them.

The next morning waking up depressed that there was no one to kick her out of bed, which pretty much described every morning she'd had on Arume so far, she moped her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a breakfast that only served to remind her of Akane's cooking which just reenforced her depression.

"Maybe the beach" she thinks, "Yes, I think I'll go to the beach today. A nice walk along the beach will do me some good.", she thought to herself, having become so accustomed to walking while posing as a human for so many years.

A while later she's walking along the beach a little too late in the day to catch the sunrise but still pleasant scenery just the same. She can't help but think "Wow, this would be so much better if Mari were here walking with me."

Just then she spotted a conch shell which reminded her of Tsubael and she began to realize it's more than just Mari she misses.

She misses all of her friends are back on Forime. She'd always been such a workaholic, she never really formed any bonds with any one on her home world and is now feeling like a bit like an alien on her own planet.

"This is useless. There's no way I'm going to have any fun here. If I go to a bar and get drunk I'll just wind up sobbing about my forime girlfriend which would no doubt not go over well. Even if I just try and relax I just get depressed. There's only one thing I can do and that's go bury my head in the task of picking my crew and hope that keeps my mind fully occupied until Blue is finished.

"Right then, That settles it. Back to the base." she decided. She took two steps and stopped and thought, "But not before at least grabbing a souvenir for Mari" and she ran back to grab the conch shell. "I was going to give her that one I found during summer break but Maybe she'll like this one better since it came from Arume."

Back at her quarters on the base she turned on the wall and started scrolling through personnel files to start filling the crew positions. The conch shell sitting on the low table in front of the couch was in constant view and a constant reminder of Mari but somehow in a good way. When she did take her eyes off the screen to look at the shell it brought a smile to her face and she looked forward to seeing Mari again and giving her the souvenir.

-25-

One month later Admiral Ekaril steps on to the bridge of the new Blue for the first time looking sharp in her new Admiral's uniform which has pants. Blue announces, "Admiral on the Bridge." and her one and only bridge officer manning Tsubael's former post jumps to attention to salute her.

"At ease Anzinel."

"Yes Admiral."

"Take her out.", said Ekaril .

Anzinel looking at the other two empty stations said, "Admiral? Aren't we still waiting for a Commander and a Navigator? I'm just a Gunner I'm not sure I can..."

"Don't worry, Blue is very forgiving. I'm sure you can handle it. And we'll be picking up our Commander and Navigator when we arrive on Forime."

"Yes, Admiral. Taking her out."

Once Blue achieved sufficient altitude to safely make the Shift back to Forime Ekaril ordered, "Full stop."

"Full stop". repeated Anzinel

"Blue, Open all inter-ship coms. I want to address the crew.", said Ekaril

"All coms open.". said Blue

"Attention all hands, This is Admiral Ekaril speaking. You all know where we are going. And all of you are fresh out of the academy and may be a bit concerned about facing combat for the first time and so far from home. I would like to take this time to assure you there will be no combat. The fighting on Forime was over very quickly and this tour is going to be a cake walk. Just do what you were trained to do and everything with go smoothly . I'd also like to add that this is my second ship of this class and I can say from experience that if you do have to go into battle this is the ship to do it in.

One more thing I'd like to say before we shift, While we are there none of your duties will ever require you to leave the ship but when I do grant shore leave I ask that you treat the forime with as much respect and consideration you would treat a fellow Arume with. In fact I'd encourage you to take every opportunity to get to know them. If you do I'm confident you'll realize as I have that they are not lower life forms in any way. I spent 5 years living among them and some of them have been the best friends I've ever had. That said, If i catch anyone physically abusing, verbally abusing or mistreating them in anyway you'll have me to answer to... And for those of you that just said 'Is she serious', i assure you I am. That is all."

"Anzinel, Initiate Transport."

"Yes Admiral. Initiating Transport"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> BLUE IS BACK BABY! Wooohoooo!


	5. Blue Is Back!

**Author's note:** I've read a few fanfics that refer to Tsubael as a navigator. Looking back through the dvd the only line in the entire series that could even suggest this is in episode 4 when Ekaril is meeting with Shivariel and Shivariel refers to Onomil as "..one of Blue's navigators."

How Ever Azanael refers to Tsubael specifically as a gunner three times.

First in episode 9 when she's on Blue's bridge with Tsubael and said ,"A gunner spying on her commander who's off playing with monkeys. What kind of military procedure is that?"

The second time is in the last episode when she comes to Blue's rescue by taking control of Novaal's fighters and says, "...now surface you sorry excuse for a gunner." (_Ironically Blue was already surfaced at the time. lol _)

The third time is in the final scene in space when Azanael is escorting the shuttle and says, "You can dock when you stand still long enough for me to escort you, you second rate gunner."

So I conclude that when Shivariel said "..one of.." that simply refers to the fact that arume need sleep too as evidenced by the fact that they have beds and have more than one of each bridge position onboard on rotating shifts and since there are three stations on Blue's bridge that means one gunner, one navigator and one commander, at any one time.

So, that's why I refer to Tsubael is a gunner and not a navigator.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 5<strong>

**Blue Is Back!**

Back on Earth Blue once again soars though the clouds accompanied by it's hundreds of surveillance remote terns flying along side. On the bridge Admiral Ekaril , in her most professional voice says, "Our first order of business is picking up our Commander and Navigator. Please perform a leminov shift to these coordinates." while punching a few keys on the Commander's console.

Anzinel replies, "Yes Admiral. Initiating transport now." and with that Blue shimmers for a fraction of a second before vanishing from the sky.

Now back at the pier Blue appears in the air about twenty or thirty feet in the air and suddenly drops slamming into the water with an enormous splash that drenches the pier before gently submerging beneath the waves.

"Oops." Anzinel says, "I guess I missed the mark by a little bit there. Sorry about that Admiral."

"That's quite all right, Anzinel. Blue can take much worse."

-27-

Back in Michiko's room Tsubael and Azanael are passing the time chatting while all the other girls are in class. Necessity having forced them to find away to coexist peacefully or die of boredom.

The head of a shifted Ekaril poked through the wall and said, "Guess who?" with a big smile.

"Commander!", Tsubael said thrilled to see her back so soon.

"Welcome back Commander", said Azanael. "I trust everything went well?"

"I met with limited success.", Ekaril said and then brought the rest of her body through the wall revealing her new Admiral's uniform complete with pants and said, "Oh, and it's Admiral now."

Tsubael's jaw dropped and she stammered, "You... you're... you're wearing pants!"

"Congratulations Admiral Ekaril.", said Azanael. "So how are those pants working out for you?"

"Not bad. They do take a bit of getting used to and Thank you Azanael."

"Oh right of course congratulations comm...uh...Admiral.", said Tsubael.

"And thank you too Commander Tsubael.", said Ekaril.

Tsubael, still having trouble lifting her jaw from the shock of Ekaril's promotion stammered, "You can't...Are you... You're... serious?"

"That's right. They were quite impressed with how you handled Blue against the rest of the fleet and said you were more than ready for command and I completely agreed. See? I told you your performance was exemplary."

"Oh Comman... uhm... Admiral", said Tsubael as she tried to hug her old friend completely forgetting that she was just a shifted hologram. "Oops. hehe" she said blushing slightly.

"Not to be greedy but is there anything in the bag of goodies for me Santa?"

"Azanael, If you don't mind I'd like you to take Onomil's place as Navigator on Blue."

"Are you... you mean... I have to work for her?"

"I'm sorry Azanael, I understand completely if you choose not to accept but it was the only way I could think of to keep the three of us together.", said Ekaril pleadingly.

Azanael turned her attention to Tsubael and said, "Well,... I guess as long as you promise not to call me a sorry excuse for a pilot anymore. I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad."

"Well as long as you stop calling me a second rate gunner you won't have any trouble from me.", assured Tsubael.

"Can I call you a second rate Commander?"

"NO!", barked Tsubael.

"I''m kidding... I'm kidding." said Azanael forcing a smile on her face.

"Well, since all the girls are still in classes why don't you two come down to the pier and get acquainted with the new Blue." Ekaril said.

"Absolutely. We're on our way." said Azanael. "After you Commander."

"Why thank you Azanael."

-28-

"Commander on the bridge." Blue announced as Tsubael and Azanael entered.

"How did that feel?" Ekaril said while the thick metal blast doors slid shut behind them.

"Well, that's going to take some getting used to." said Tsubael.

Ekaril, with two hands on the back of the chair in the Commander's control station turned it to face Blue's new Commander and said,"Want to try out the chair?"

"I suppose I should try on my new seat as well." said Azanael and with that the two of them floated to their respective seats and settled in.

"Oh my..." Tsubael said quivering a bit. "I never imagined I would be...This feels almost too good to be true... Thank you so much Admiral."

"Don't thank me. You've earned it. The hard way I might add. And please call me Ekaril. We go back way to far to stand on that formality."

"I take it this is your first command Commander?", said Anzinel.

Tsubael with an obviously fake professional composure replied, "Wh... No... Of course not."

"It's all right Commander. Actually every one on board is fresh out of the academy.", said Anzinel.

Tsubael looking quite annoyed turned to Ekaril and said, "You gave me a boat full of rookies? I thought we were friends!"

Azanael covered her mouth with her right hand hoping Tsubael wouldn't notice how hard she's trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh relax Tsubael. You can run this ship all by yourself and you've proven that. Besides we all know we're not going to see any combat on this tour so I thought it would be a good experience for them."

"Yeah that's true I guess. I guess all we really have to do is fly around handing out orders. heh, This is going to be like a vacation.", said Tsubael leaning back in her chair and tempted to put her feet up on the console but thought that might be a bit much.

"Oh right, Where are my manners? Commander Tsubael I'd like you to meet your new gunner Anzinel. Anzinel this is Commander Tsubael. Actually Tsubael's last post was right there in that very seat Anzinel so if you have any questions at all Tsubael is sure to have the answer.", said Ekaril.

"Nice to meet you Commander and welcome aboard", said Anzinel.

"And over here we have Navigator Azanael.". said Ekaril.

"Nice to meet you too.", said Anzinel.

"Likewise", Azanael replied with a nod.

"So what about you Azanael? How is your new seat fitting?" asked Ekaril.

"Actually better than I thought... I must confess at first I thought I would feel kind of indifferent as if it would be just another boring post but now that I'm actually sitting here... Just knowing that this is where Onomil spent so much of her time makes it feel kind of good. I'm actually liking the idea of being her replacement. I just hope I can adequately fill her shoes."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it and I'm sure you'll do fine Azanael.", said Ekaril. "So Commander, why don't we go have a look at your new quarters."

"All right but if I have to call you Ekaril than you have to stop calling me Commander."

"Okay." said Ekaril with her trade mark slight giggle as the two left the bridge.

Azanael, turned to Anzinel and sad, "So, fresh out of the academy ey?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No that's all right. Tsubael is right this tour is going to feel like a vacation."

"What about you? Where was your last post?" inquired Anzinel.

"I was Flight Chief on a ship called Novaal."

"Wow, Flight Chief, then you must be quite the fighter pilot."

"You could say that. Although the Admiral is no slouch herself. I actually found myself in a dogfight with her once and she kicked my butt royally. It's kind of embarrassing really."

"Get the hell out! Really? You and the Admiral in a dogfight?", said a shocked Anzinel.

"Yeah really. In fact she took me prisoner after that."

"Oh my god. How did you wind up in a dogfight with the Admiral and then wind up friends after that?"

"Oh, That's a very very long story." said Azanael who then looking around at the empty bridge said, "but it looks like we might just have time for it so okay, first of all she wasn't an Admiral back then. Then she was just another Commander..."

-29-

Azanael continued her long story while Tsubael and Ekaril are back in the Commander's quarters...

"You're really letting me have the commander's quarters? Where will your quarters be? Blue doesn't have any Admiral's quarters does it?", said Tsubael.

"Not yet." Ekaril said, "But I've already got the maintenance crew working on removing bulkheads to join together the three closest crew quarters on the residential deck. It won't be as close to the bridge but that's okay. In the meantime I'll survive with regular crew quarters."

"Oh wow." Tsubael said as she flopped back on the bed reveling in all the space she now had. "Oh Admiral...I mean Ekaril." she corrected herself quickly, "Thank you so much."

Overcome with appreciation Tsubael ran over and hugged Ekaril tightly. "Thank you so much Ekaril." she said.

"You really are my best friend Tsubael. If there's ever anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask.", said Ekaril.

"Oh no. You've done so much for me already."

"You underestimate what you've done for me. I wouldn't be standing here wearing an Admiral's uniform if it weren't for you watching my back all these years. Heck for that matter I wouldn't be standing anywhere if you hadn't saved my life."

"Well, right back atcha then. If there's ever anything I can do for you be sure to speak up."

"Thank you Tsubael.", said Ekaril. "By the way, How has Mari been doing?" asked, Ekaril.

"Well, Hard to say really. On one hand she hasn't smiled or laughed even once since you've been gone. She kind of reminded me a lot of you before you met her. But on the other hand her grades are doing well. With you gone she's now the highest scorer in the school. In fact it seems the only time she's not sad or downright depressed is when she has her head buried in her studies."

"Well, that's good" said Ekaril. This news brought mixed feelings to Ekaril. While she was sad to hear that Mari was having such a rough time of it that her only escape was to burry her head in her work it also made her kind of happy because it was like confirmation that Mari really did love her every bit as much as she loved Mari since work was Ekaril's only escape from the pain as well.

Tsubael knew that now that the subject had come up there was no way Ekaril's mind would focus on anything but Mari at least until the two finally reunited.

"Look, Azanael and I are settled in here well enough. Why don't you go back to the dorm and slip into something more comfortable like the school uniform and pick up where you left off." said, Tsubael.

"You're right. It has been far too long. I'll see you later." Ekaril, said floating out the door.

-30-

Back in Mari's room Ekaril looked at the clock and noticed that school would be letting out soon so she changed into her school uniform and had a seat at her desk to wait for Mari to arrive. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens the door and finds me sitting here." she thought with her usual slight giggle.

A few minutes later Hagino heard the door knob turn and leapt out of her chair knocking it over in the process and with outstretched arms charged the door. Once Mari had the door far enough open to see Hagino flying at her she immediately began a charge of her own ending with the two colliding with such force and hugging each other so tightly they nearly achieved cold fusion. Mari turned her head to the left and buried it in Hagino's chest and Hagino turned her head to face the other way and rested her cheek on Mari's head holding her head tight against her chest with one hand while the other, on her waist held Mari close.

"I missed you so much Hagino."

"I know. I can't tell you how much I've missed you Mari." Hagino said, squeezing even tighter. "If I had known how much being apart from you was going to hurt... I don't think I would have been able to leave. ... I am never going back to that planet without you Mari. Never..."

Mari pulled her head back a bit just far enough to be able to look Hagino in the eyes and said, "God I am so in love with you." and then the two shared a rather deep and passionate kiss that lasted several minutes at which point Mari buried her head back in Hagino's chest and with tears of joy streaming from both of them now Mari said, "Please don't let go. At least not for a while yet."

"I feel the same way. I feel like I could stand here holding you like this for hours.". said Hagino.

Once their tight embrace had completely refilled the emptiness in their hearts caused by there prolonged separation Mari pulled her head back once more and with Hagino's hand dropping down to her waist to allow it Mari said "Guess what?"

Hagino thought for a moment pretending she didn't already know and said,"Let me guess... You're the top student in the school now?"

"How did you know?... Oh wait contact telepathy right? You saw it when we kissed?",

Hagino giggling her reply said, "No Tsubael told me. When I got back Tsubael and Azanael were the only two in the dorm since every one else had classes to attend. Hey now that schools out could you do me a favor and round up the girls and Miss Sugawara for another rooftop meeting please? I'll contact Tsubael and Azanael and have them meet us there."

"Yeah sure. I'll see ya there."

-31-

A little while later up on the roof everyone is gathered for their first meeting since Hagino left for Arume. Every one was overjoyed to see Hagino again so soon and so eager to here about her trip that Hagino was subjected to a barrage of 'welcome back's and questions from all directions.

"Thank you... Thank you everybody... please..." Hagino said in her usual gentle voice but no one heard a word of it as the barrage of questions continued.

Finally Tsubael barked, "SHUT UP!" with all the authority befitting her new rank and all fell so silent the only sound that could be heard was Azanael's snickering as she obviously got quite a kick out of Tsubael's outburst.

"Tsubael...", said Hagino in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry every one just please let her speak."

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The bad news is... No they aren't going to withdrawal. And I really tried. I basically declared myself an enemy sympathizer right in the middle of my hearing in front of Grand Admiral Cherael arguing on behalf of Earth but while I couldn't quite convince them I not only miraculously got through it with my career intact but actually got a promotion out of it somehow. Which brings me to the good news. As Admiral Ekaril I'm now... "

"Admiral?" everyone said simultaneously.

"That's right.". said Hagino. "And as luck would have it they were nearing completion of another Blue when I arrived so they offered it to me. And Tsubael is now it's Commander and Azanael has Onomil's old post as Navigator..." Hagino paused for a moment as suddenly the word 'Congratulations ' was flying every which way. And when that was all done she said, "And now if I could draw your attention to this innocent looking tern perched on the railing over here, This is Anzinel. She's our gunner which was Tsubael's old post. Say Hello Anzinel."

Everyone's head popped up a bit when the terns eyes became flashing red lights as a voice came out and said, "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance everyone."

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that your not human and now I find out this innocent looking high school girl is an Admiral and you have a talking bird as a member of your crew?", said Sugawara.

"No no... the tern is one of Blue's surveillance remotes. Think of it like a flyig camera strapped to a two-way radio. Anzinel couldn't be here in person as there must be at least one bridge officer on board at all times so she's here in spirit so to speak.", said Hagino

"Hello Anzinel. Nice to meet you.", said everyone.

"Anyway back to what I was saying... As Admiral Ekaril I'm now the highest ranking Arume on this planet so while I can't send them all home I can at least shorten their leashes and stop the fighting."

"Well, that sounds like the next best thing I guess.", said Sugawara .

"Yeah, Now that's what I call 'seeds of hope'.", said Michiko.

"Tsubael, Why don't we give our friends here the grand tour this weekend and perhaps take them for a short ride. They can help us break in Blue." suggested Hagino.

"Sure, Sounds like a great idea.", replied Tsubael.

"You're gonna take us all on your ship?", asked Sugawara.

"Sure, think of it like a class trip.", said Hagino.

"Don't worry Miss Sugawara. I was on the last one and it's totally safe and totally awesome.", assured Mari.

"Well, if it was totally safe then the last one would still exist wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'll understand if you don't want to go Miss Sugawara.", said Hagino.

"Wait, I never said I didn't want to go. I'm in.", she said but still a bit nervous about it though.

"Right then, Shall we say Saturday at noon we all meet on the pier?"

"Works for me.", said Akane.

"Yup, I'll be there.", said Hiroko.

The rest all agreed equally excited about their first ride in an alien ship.

"Okay then. On that note. Meeting adjourned.", said Hagino.

With everyone shuffling back into the dorm in high spirits commenting on how much they're all looking forward to Saturday Hiroko commented, "Boy these meetings just keep getting better and better. I can't wait for the next one."


	6. Second Cruise

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 6**

**Second Cruise**

It's noon Saturday and everyone is gathered on the pier with Hagino except Azanael and Tsubael who are already on board. "Before we get started... ", said Hagino, " I have something I'd like to say to all of you. You all know I consider you all dear friends but when I was back on Arume I realized something. I have been such a workaholic all my life that I never made any real bonds with anyone so it wasn't just Mari I was missing. I was missing all of you. You are all the closest thing I've had to family since I was a child and while I was born on Arume this school, this dorm is home for me. Thank you all so much for being such good friends."

Even Miss Sugawara was moved by how strong this aliens feelings were for these human girls that all rushed Hagino in a big group hug.

Hagino then motioned for Sugawara to come join the huddle.

"Me?.. Are you sure? But..." said a stunned Sugawara.

"Of course you too... What, did you think you were exempt from being my friend for being an adult? I'm an admiral How young could I really be?", said Hagino.

"Uh... Okay.." said Sugawara as she joined in the group hug. By the way exactly how old are you?" she asked.

"Now you should no better than to ask a woman that." Hagino said with a giggle.

"Right, Let's get going then shall we.", and with that Hagino brought her left hand up to her ear to activate a retractable visor that extended over her eyes all the way the other ear and said, "Azanael It's time to surface."

And with that Blue's conning tower pierced the surface with a splash and rose above them and if that wasn't impressive enough to drop their jaws then the full length of Blue's hull came into view.

"HOLY HANNA!", said Miss Sugawara. Hanna wasn't the word beginning with h that she had in mind when she started the short sentence but knowing she was around students swapped it for another word mid sentence. "That's not the same size as the last one you had right? This ones bigger?"

"No it's the same size.", said Hagino.

"Wow, the last one was already so far away by the time I got to see it I guess I didn't realize just how big it really was."

Tsubael and Azanael both came out of the observation tower where Mari and Hagino had enjoyed their previous cruise from and floated over to help carry their guests aboard. They each took one of Sugawara's arms and started to carry her across while Hagino carried Mari across.

A nervous Miss Sugawara said, "Wait... Why do we have to board like this? Isn't there a gang plank or something?"

"Being that we can float we've never really had a need for such things which is why you won't find any stairs or ladders anywhere on board however there are several elevators basically for moving heavy equipment around the ship.", said Tsubael.

Setting Miss Sugawara and Mari down on the observation tower Hagino said, "Yes, My apologies for not having better access. Perhaps I should put the maintenance crew to work on installing something along those lines."

After a few more trips back and forth they finally had everyone on board and they headed inside to visit the bridge.

-33-

"Admiral on the Bridge" Blue announced as the group entered the Bridge.

Anzinel, Tsubael and Azanael all stand at attention and salute.

"At ease you three you know I don't go in for all that formality.", said Hagino. "Hello Blue."

"Hello Admiral.", replied Blue.

"It talks?", said Miss Sugawara

"Yup, It even knows our names." said Mari.

"Say Hello to our guests Blue." said Hagino.

"Welcome aboard Yuko Sugawara, Hiroko Funatsumaru, Akane Kawashima, Michiko Kozuki and Welcome back Mari Waketake.", said Blue.

"Hey why did it say Welcome back? I was on the other Blue but...", said Mari.

"This Blue knows everything the old Blue did since it has access to the old Blues logs.", said Hagino.

"So it's kind of like the old Blue never really left."

"That's right. She's just good old Blue.", said Hagino. "Oh, and you all remember the tern from our meeting the other night? Well, let me finally introduce, in person, our Gunner Anzinel."

Anzinel stood and turned to face the group and said, "Nice to finally meet you all and Welcome aboard." and saluted the group.

The entire group offered their friendliest salutations and with that Hagino turned to Azanael and said. "Azanael, Take us out please."

"Any where in particular?"

"No just some place far away from land with deep water. Oh and with nice weather of course. Avoid any storms or cloud cover if you can please."

"Right, Taking her out." said Azanael.

-34-

Now out at sea the entire group is out on the observation tower with Hagino all enjoying the wind in their hair as Blue cruised along at a steady pace with the flock of surveillance remotes flying along with it.

"Wow, I have to admit. This is really nice." said Sugawara "I don't know what I was so nervous about."

"So you're glad you came?" Said Hagino with a giggle.

"Yes, very." said Sugawara but getting a little nervous again thinking, "What was with that giggle?"

All of the sudden the water level on the hull started rising as Blue gently began to submerge.

Mari, knowing what's coming and sensing Miss Sugawara's nervousness and not being quite the sadist Hagino was ruined the surprise by assuring everyone that the water will be kept out by some kind of energy field.

Mari's assurance was to no avail though as Miss Sugawara was still quite nervous as she said, "We're going under?"

Mari trying again said, "Don't worry Miss Sugawara. I've done this before. It's totally safe and totally awesome!"

Once completely submerged Sugawara began to relax seeing that the water really was being held back.

"Mari, You ruined the surprise.", said Hagino.

"I know. I'm sorry I just didn't want Miss Sugawara to freak out."

"Thank you Mari." said Miss Sugawara.

Just then Akane, facing the starboard side, shouted "Wow! Look over here! There's a whole pod of dolphins!" and with that everyone turned there attention starboard and was 'oooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing at the dolphins that were swimming along side and over top of them occasionally jumping out of the water.

After a few minutes of that Hiroko glanced to the Port side and noticed a large manta ray up ahead and yelled! "HEY! There's a big manta ray over here!" and everyone's attention quickly shifted port side to watch the manta ray drift slowly aft as the faster moving Blue quickly overtook it.

"Wow you were right Mari. This is totally awesome.", said Miss Sugawara , "Literally in fact.", she added.

Just than out of no where a blue whale swimming on an almost parallel course some distance away slid ever closer until the enormous mammal matching Blues size was swimming right along side. The entire group was utterly speechless as their eyes locked onto the awesome sight.

Not long after the blue whale appeared it began breaching the water and slamming back down like a sky-scraper had just been dropped into the ocean.

Hagino was the only one to break silence with, "I guess that's my cue." She tapped her left ear extending the visor again and said "Azanael, see if you can match the whale's movements please."

Azanael's fighter pilot instincts kicked in and she said, "I'll do better than that! We'll have a jumping contest. I'll show that whale how it's done!"

"No! Whoa! calm down you've got people out here that aren't strapped into seats. Just try to sync up with the whale's jumps."

"Oh of course. Sorry. I got a bit carried away. If it's synchronization you want I'll turn control over to Blue. She's got faster reflexes than any of us."

"Thank you Azanael.", said Hagino as she retracted her visor.

And with that Blue started jumping in perfect synchronization with the huge blue whale and the still speechless group knew they were being treated to a sight that had never been seen quite that way by humans before as they never lost sight of the whale either above or below water.

"Oh my, Did all this happen the last time you were on board Mari?", asked Sugawara.

"No, last time all I got to see was a lousy school of tuna.", said Mari.

"Yeah we got really lucky this time." said Hagino.

-35-

A bit later the Blue is cruising gently on the surface heading back to the pier as the sun is now setting and Miss Sugawara said, "That was amazing, outstanding, incredible..." and the entire group starts scouring the dictionaries in there minds pulling out every word of praise they can find trying to do justice to the ride of a lifetime they've just been treated to.

"Thank you so much Hagino." said Miss Sugawara.

"Please, don't mention it. It was the least i could do for my friends... my family." said Hagino correcting herself at the end.

This time Sugawara didn't hesitate and was the first one to make it into the group hug that finished up this amazing day.

-36-

Back on the pier having offloaded the group their now empty stomaches were all looking forward to dinner. "You're going to come and eat with us right Hagino?", said Mari.

"Of course.", replied Hagino.

"What about Tsubael and Azanael?", said Michiko.

"Well, I'll extend the invite but we do have a fully staffed galley on Blue so there's no longer any need for concern.", said Hagino.

"Don't be silly. This isn't charity. They're our friends too.", said Hiroko.

"Thank you, I'll make that clear with the invite and I'm sure they'll appreciate hearing it."

"You too Miss Sugawara. You're coming to right?", said Mari.

"Sure, Why not.", replied Sugawara.

"Hagino make sure they use their Human disguises if they come because the regular cook is there tonight." said Akane. "Okay guys let's go get some grub" and with that they all started back to the dorm.

"Oh Mari Wait. Hang on a second.", Hagino said "There's something I've been meaning to give you. It's in my quarters on Blue. Just wait here while I go get it okay?"

"What is it?", asked Mari.

"Just a souvenir from Arume!" Hagino shouted from a distance just before she disappeared into Blue to retrieve the gift.

A few minutes later Hagino reappeared and floated over to Mari, conch shell in hand. "This is for you... I'm sorry it's not wrapped."

"A conch shell?" asked Mari assuming there must be some story with it.

"I know you have them here too but... I found this one when I was walking along a beach on Arume because I thought it would cheer me up. This was the day I realized there was nothing for me on Arume anymore. No friends or family to speak of. And the beach didn't do much to cheer me up because while it was nice I just kept thinking how much better it would have been if you were there with me. So I decided to bury my head in my work picking Blues crew and I picked that up for you before leaving the beach. I had that shell on the table the whole time and that really helped me get through it. Instead of thinking about you and getting depressed, when ever I looked at the shell I thought of you and smiled. Even now I'm not really sure why it worked the way it did but it did and I want you to have it.", said Hagino.

"Wow...", said Mari blushing, "Thank you", she added wrapping her arms around Hagino. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mari." with that the two started towards the dorm hand in hand.

"Are Tsubael and Azanael coming?", asked Mari.

"Oh crap, I forgot..." Hagino tapped her left Ear again extending the vizor, "Tsubael, The girls want to know if you and Azanael will be joining us in the dorm for dinner?"

"Is Akane cooking?", asked Tsubael.

"No, so you'll need to be in your human disguises if you're coming."

Almost a whole minute passes while Azanael and Tsubael mull it over. "Yeah sure. We're on our way."

"Oh good. They'll be glad to hear it.", said Hagino and then tapped her ear again retracting the vizor.

-37-

After dinner back in Mari's room Mari placed the Conch shell on her desk and smiled gazing at it. Hagino snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind kissing her neck and said, "Do you like it?"

"I love it.", Mari said as she turned around in Hagino's arms to kiss her back. "Thank you so much. Your going to stay tonight right?" Mari asked.

"Yes, Tonight? Yes.", replied Hagino.

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good." Mari thought to herself. "But just tonight?", asked Mari backing away just slightly.

"Monday I'll be officially withdrawing from school." Hagino said looking kind of down and off to the side unable to look Mari in the eye.

Now breaking the embrace completely, Mari Asked, "But why? ... Is that what that whole cruise was for? To soften me up for this blow?"

"Of course not. That was something you and I did alone once that I just wanted to share with the rest of our friends as well. The fact that it turned out so perfect was blind chance. Do you really think I could have orchestrated all that wild life showing up?"

"Look Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not leaving you. I just have new orders and this way i can get most of my duties out of the way during the day while your in school and we'll still have plenty of time to be together after school."

"Yeah, I understand all that but...You won't be my roommate anymore which means..."

"I know. But on the weekends you're welcome to come stay with me on Blue.", said Hagino.

"As awesome as that sounds I don't think we could make that fly. There's a curfew and penalties for breaking it. Remember when Akane went to visit her father in the hospital?", said Mari.

"Oh right. Well, Hiroko is the dorm chief. We might be able to talk her into covering for us once in a while."

"Yeah, That's true.", said Mari.

"We should have another meeting tomorrow. Having Blue back Tsubael and Azanael no longer need a place to stay here and with my dropping out things are going to change and we should bring everyone up to speed on these changes. But I meant what I said earlier. This dorm is where my family is so of course I will be around a lot."

"Yeah, you're right.", said Mari.

"In the meantime let's not think about any of that. Let's just get some sleep."

With that the two cuddled up into there usual positions in Mari's bed. Hagino knowing full well what to expect half way through the night and actually looking forward to it on some weird level remembers to set her gravity control to that neutral buoyancy.

Before drifting off to sleep Hagino turns her head over and looks at the conch shell on Mari's desk and then turns back to Mari to snuggle up a little tighter an thinks two words. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Originally I had planned to have Hagino be successful in talking Arume into pulling out thereby saving earth and blowing off the manga completely and ending this story but working it this way gives it the potential to go on for quite some time as Hagino sets out on her quest to make Earth safe for humans again. I could always invent plenty of new villains for her and Blue to thwart.


	7. Goodbye Grandma

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 7**

**Goodbye Grandma**

The next day they're all gathered on the roof for their lunch time meeting. Hagino started off by saying, "As you all may have guessed having Blue back means there's going to be some changes around here. Not the least of which being that Tsubael and Azanael will no longer be needing to impose on your hospitality. While I understand and appreciate that you've all enjoyed their company and befriended them the way you have I, their duties will require them elsewhere. I too will be officially withdrawing from school tomorrow..."

The entire group gasped in shock.

"Let me assure you that this is by no means a goodbye meeting. While my main reason for being here as a commander may well have been to watch over Mari my presence here did not conflict with my orders which were to study the forime and learn about them so I was in fact fulfilling my duties as well as my own selfish goals. However I no longer have that luxury with my new orders. That being said, this place having become home for me, when ever I'm not specifically performing some duty required of me this is where I'll be so you will see us often."

"That's good to know but will there be any way for us to contact you when you're not around? I don't suppose there's a phone any where on Blue?", asked Sugawara.

"Oh.. No there isn't but you did just give me a great idea." Hagino turns to the tern perched on the railing. "Anzinel, Please send five more surveillance remotes to this location."

"Of course, right away Admiral.", the tern said with flashing red eyes.

I'm going to give each of you a tern to keep in your rooms. You can put them in bird cages if you like if that will look less conspicuous. You'll be able to contact us no matter where we are on the planet with these."

Just then five terns landed on the railing which Hagino began to pass out to her friends.

"How do these work? Do we have to.. push the beak or something?" asked Miss Sugawara

"No...", said Hagino giggling, "They're always on and when ever they hear the name of a registered crew member they automatically open a channel to that person. You can even address Blue directly if you just want to leave a message or something. They don't need to be fed obviously but they do need to be recharged on Blue periodically but we'll be back often enough that I don't think that will be a problem."

"Awesome.", said Mari.

"Yeah, pretty cool.", said Akane.

Hagino noticing a troubled look on Michiko's face asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well,.. it's just...I was just thinking about the future and...There's going to come a time when we've all graduated and moved on. I guess we have to face the fact that goodbye's are inevitable."

"I've been thinking about that too..." said Hagino tilting her head down in sadness. "I know Akane has her goals of becoming a chef and opening her own restaurant and you want to become a writer Michiko and perhaps out of selfishness I thought maybe...If you want... I'd like to offer you all positions on Blue. Akane, as Admiral it's kind of expected that I'd have the best chef in the fleet working my galley and I'd be honored if you would consider being that chef. And Michiko I don't have any position that would make use of your talents but if you wanted I would find you and all of you some place in my crew. I'll understand if no one chooses to accept this offer but because I consider you all my family I would like you all to in turn consider Blue a home of sorts. No matter what your decisions you will always be welcome on Blue. And Miss Sugawara, Your background and being a forime might lend me some credibility if you would accompany me when ever I'm trying to negotiate with forime government officials so I would like to consider you my official forime liaison."

"I accept!" said an excited Miss Sugawara.

"Me too!", said an overjoyed Akane.

"Me too!", said Hiroko and the others.

Surprised at how quickly every one had accepted her offer Hagino said, "Are you sure? ... You don't want to think about it for a while?"

"Well, it's no secret that I wasn't really a school teacher to begin with and not having had any contact at all with my former superiors I guess I'll be in the market for a job once the girls all graduate. I mean as it stands they... and you.. are my only real reason for keeping this teaching gig for the time being.", said Miss Sugawara.

"And I would consider it a huge honor to be Blue's Chef. Thank you Hagino.", said Akane.

"And even if you don't have a writing position for me I guess I could still write what ever plays or novels or what ever I decide to write on Blue. I mean it doesn't really matter where I write." said, Michiko.

"And I didn't really have any serious plans after high school anyway so I'll take what ever you got.", said Hiroko.

"Yeah me too.", said a very happy Mari knowing this guaranteed she'd see a lot of Hagino in her future.

With tears of joy flowing like rivers Hagino said, "Oh my god I love you all so much. Thank you." as she wrapped them all up in yet another big group hug.

"And who knows, Maybe having a few forime mixing in with my crew will help change attitudes towards forime among the arume crew members.", said Hagino "But you do all still have to finish school. There's no excuse for neglecting your educations" she added.

-39-

Later that day on Blue's bridge...

"Admiral on the Bridge." Blue announced as Ekaril entered the bridge.

"The first one to salute gets busted to private." said Ekaril jokingly.

Anzinel , Tsubael and Azanael all freeze half way between sitting and standing up and then sit back down.

"Just kidding." giggled Ekaril. "So how's everything going here." she asked.

"All quiet here." Tsubael replied.

Ekaril turned to Anzinel and asked, "So Anzinel, What do you think of our forime friends?"

"They certainly seem a friendly bunch.", said Anzinel.

"Ekaril, about your offer to them, ... offering forime positions on our crew... Would Arume even allow that?", " asked Azanael.

"What's to allow? They won't even know. And if they ever do find out I'm perfectly all right with accepting the consequences but in the meantime we are going to eat W E L L." Ekaril said drawing out that last word.

Anzinel, noticing Tsubael and Azanael's reaction said, "Wow, she must really be quite a cook I can't what to try it."

Azanael looked over at Anzinel and said, "Oh yes you are in for quite a treat."

"Ekaril, the maintenance crew tells me they've finished you quarters. Would you like to go have a look? They've even decorated a bit.", said Tsubael.

"Not right now but thank you Tsubael. I have a more important reason for being here at the moment. It's time to actually do some work. Blue, please open a new audio file. I'd like to record a message to the fleet."

"Audio file opened. Recording now.", said Blue.

"To all Commanders and Fleet Commanders, This is Admiral Ekaril onboard warship Blue . I've been assigned command of this occupation by Grand Admiral Cherael. The attached file is a copy of my orders. Please feel free to contact Arume for confirmation of these orders if you wish. In the meantime each of you please reply with a complete inventory of your ship as well as current assignments and ongoing operations and status reports. Thank you for your cooperation. Admiral Ekaril out."

"End recording and close file please."

"Recording stopped." said Blue. "File closed."

"Please attach a copy of my orders and send.", said Ekaril.

"File attached and sent." replied Blue.

Tsubael, looking a bit puzzled turned to look at Ekaril standing behind her and asked, "I don't understand why you asked for their inventories. There's literally thousands of ships all over this planet. That's going to be a huge amount of data. What are we going to do with all of that?"

"There's almost a whole day between the arrival of the fleet and the destruction of Novaal which means there's a chance there are more of those thought condensing weapons out there. Those things are an abomination that were never approved by Arume and if there are any out there I'll want to round them up and destroy them and I don't want the fleet to know what I'm looking for. As long as they don't suspect I have any problems with those weapons they may include them in their inventories and then we'll know who to go after."

"Oh, I see. Good thinking but it's still a huge amount of data to have to sort through.", said Tsubael.

"For any of us yes but since we are looking for a specific item we can have Blue scan all the files for any mention of the words Thought Condensing Weapon in no time at all.", replied Ekaril "It will no doubt take some time for the entire fleet to reply so in the meantime I think I'll go have a look at my new quarters.

-40-

Later in Ekaril's quarters a view screen comes to life with Mari's face on it. "Hagino? Are you there?", said Mari.

"Mari!... Yes I'm here Mari! It's so good to see you!", said Ekaril thrilled to here Mari's voice.

"You're not busy are you? Am I interrupting your work?", asked Mari.

"No no, Not at all. In fact this is perfect timing. I just finished up some work on the bridge a little while ago and now I was just relaxing and getting used to my new quarters. With Tsubael being Commander now she has my old quarters and with Blue not having any Admiral's quarters I've had the maintenance crew working on combining three adjacent standard crew quarters together into something more suitable for an Admiral. It's quite nice I can't wait to show it to you."

"Wow, sounds great I can't wait to see it.", said Mari blushing at the thought of what they might do alone in Hagino's spacious new admiral's quarters.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?", asked Hagino.

"No nothing specific. It's just getting close to bed time and I just wanted to hear your voice.", said Mari.

"Aww... Well I'm glad to hear yours too. Sleeping alone is going to be tough to get used to. What am I going to do with no one to kick me out of bed.", said Hagino with a giggle.

"Yeah that is going to be the hard part. I miss you already.", said Mari.

"I'll tell you what. set the tern on the headboard of your bed and I'l switch to view screen near my bed and we'll keep the channel open so we can at least keep each other company while we drift off to sleep. Hows that sound?", suggested Hagino.

"Yeah, That sounds like a good idea. Next best thing I guess. Too bad these terns don't have a view screen on them though. I'd like to be able to see your face too.", said Mari.

"Oh I know. Next time I see you I'll give you one of those retractable vizors you've seen me use. I wish I had thought of that earlier.", said Hagino.

"Oh thank you. That would be awesome." said Mari at barely a whisper.

"Are you getting sleepy?", whispered Hagino.

"Yeah. ... you?", replied Mari.

"Yes... Goodnight Mari."

"Goodnight Hagino."

With that the two of them drifted off to sleep.

-41-

Late the next morning ...

"Process complete." said Blue..."There are one thousand six hundred and fifty three ships that mention the words Thought Condensing Weapon in their inventory.", reported Blue.

"Oh my god this is bad. This is very bad. I've got to inform the admiral at once. Blue please download that information to this data pad.", said Tsubael pulling a data pad from the console.

"Download complete.", said Blue.

"Is she back from withdrawing from school yet?", asked Azanael.

"I sure hope so... Blue, Is the admiral on board?", said Tsubael.

"The admiral is in her quarters.", Replied Blue.

Back in Ekaril's quarters Ekaril has just changed into her Admiral's uniform having worn a school uniform for the last time when Tsubael's face appeared on a view screen.

"Ekaril? I think you should come to the bridge.", said Tsubael.

"What is it Tsubael? What's wrong?", asked Ekaril.

"Blue has finished going through the inventories and... I think you're going to want to see this.", said Tsubael.

"I'm on my way.", replied Ekaril.

"Admiral on the bridge.", announced Blue as Ekaril entered through the thick metal blast doors.

"Look at this Admiral.", said Tsubael while handing Ekaril the data pad.

"Oh my god! How can this be? How could they have gotten out so many so fast?", said a panicked Ekaril.

"My guess would be that Shivariel just sent out the plans to all the ships and left it to each ship to construct their own.", said Tsubael.

"So even if we confiscated all the existing ones they could just start making more.", said Ekaril.

"What are we going to do?", asked Tsubael.

Ekaril thought for a moment and then said, "Azanael, i think I have need of your hacking skills once again."

"You want me to hack into and delete files from the thousands ships we have on this planet? You can't be serious.", said Azanael.

"It can't be done?"

"Well it's not so much that it can't be done as much as it is doing it would take years. It's kind of ridiculous to even consider it.", said Azanael.

"Well, I guess that's it then. If we try to confiscate what they already have they'll just make more.", said Ekaril.

"You're not giving up are you?", asked Tsubael.

"What else can we do?", replied Ekaril.

Azanael starts in with her tell tale snickering and chuckling to herself.

"Oh, she's got that look! I know that look. You have an idea don't you?", said Tsubael.

"ha ha you know me too well Tsubael. Yes I do have an idea and to be honest I'm not one hundred percent sure I can pull this off but I just thought while I couldn't possibly hack and delete files from so many ships perhaps a self replicating virus could. If the virus doesn't foul up any of their systems then it could easily go unnoticed. If all it has to do is delete files pertaining to the thought condensing weapon then such a virus might easily spread to all the ships rather quickly."

"That's brilliant Azanael, Thank you. How long will it take?", asked Ekaril.

"Well, It could take several days just to write it. I'll have to be very careful. If we try to send out a hastily written virus that can't quite adapt well enough to a variety of security measures or worse draws attention to it's by fouling up some system then we're sunk so I can't rush it but I'll get to work on it right away.", said Azanael.

"Thank you Azanael. I'll look forward to your report.", said Ekaril.

-42-

It's now Tuesday morning in Miss Sugawara's homeroom class and the bell just rang ending homeroom.

"Okay, that's it for homeroom." said Miss Sugawara dismissing her class. "Mari could you hang on a second please."

"Sure.", said Mari waiting behind while the rest of the class left the room.

"Director Maiyama wants to see you right away so be sure to go right there before you head to your next class okay.", said Miss Sugawara.

"Sure. Do you know what this is about?", asked Mari.

"I think I... better let Miss Maiyama explain. Go on now. She's waiting."

"Okay then. See ya Miss Sugawara.", said Mari rushing to the door.

"Uhm Wait..."

"eh?" Mari stopped.

"Uhm... Come back and see me first chance you get okay?", said Miss Sugawara

"Yeah sure.", said Mari leaving the room.

"That poor girl." said Miss Sugawara with a single tear leaking from one eye.

-43-

In Director Maiyama's office a knock is heard at the door.

"Yes." said Miss Maiyama.

"It's me, Mari Waketake. You wanted to see me?"

"Come in." said Miss Maiyama.

Mari entered to find her grandmother's driver Mr. Hasegawa sitting on the couch opposite the Director's desk.

"Mr. Hasegawa, What are you doing here? Is my grandmother with you?", asked Mari.

"Please have a seat Mari." said Miss Maiyama "Mr. Hasegawa has something to tell you." she added.

"What is it?" Mari said while taking a seat feeling a bit uneasy about what this might be about.

"Mari... ", said Mr. Hasegawa, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What?", said Mari.

"Late last night... your grandmother passed away. I'm sorry."

"What? That can't be!", said Mari refusing to except what she had just heard. "She seemed fine when I saw her at the festival."

"Actually she's been ill far longer but doing her best to hide it from you. She didn't want you to worry and she was so hoping to at least make it to your graduation. I'm so sorry Mari." said Mr. Hasegawa.

"NO!... NO!... Grandma! ..hu ...hu ..hu" Mari broke down crying like she'd never cried before.

"I'm so sorry Mari.", said Mr. Hasegawa again. "There's a viewing today at one and the funeral will be tomorrow at ten am."

"Mr. Hasegawa will take you home and of course you will be excused for the next couple days. In fact take as much time as you need.", said Miss Maiyama.

"I know she was..." Miss Maiyama almost said 'your last living relative' but realized that might make her feel even worse and just left it at, "I know she was important to you."

"Are you okay to walk? Are you ready to go?", asked Mr. Hasegawa.

Mari trying desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes with both hands faster than her eyes can produce more but failing at it said, "Ye..ah... I ... guess... so... But can we... stop by... Miss Sug... Miss Sugawara's room first."

"Of course.", said Mr. Hasegawa.

-44-

Miss Sugawara, hearing the door to her room open looked up to see Mari standing at the door with Mr. Hasegawa standing behind her is fully aware that Mari has been told the horrible news.

"Oh Mari...", said Miss Sugawara "I am... so... sorry." she added unable hold back her own tears.

Mari ran towards her. "Miss Suga...wara..hu.. hu.."

Miss Sugawara held the wailing Mari and said again, "I'm so sorry.. Mari.."

"Now look...", said Miss Sugawara, "You take as much time as you need and if there's anything at all i can do you make sure you ask. Okay stinker?"

A short chuckle slipped out between Mari's convulsive cries. "Thank you." Mari said

"We should get going Mari. We've got a long drive.", said Mr. Hasegawa.

"Yeah, Okay.", said Mari regaining a little composure. "Well, I gotta go Miss Sugawara. Thank you." she said walking slowly back to Mr. Hasegawa.

"Take care Mari.", said Miss Sugawara.

Mari just silently waved goodbye and left with Mr. Hasegawa.

-45-

Just before lunch Miss Sugawara shows up in the Blue Sea dorm's dining room waiting for the others to show up for lunch.

Michiko being the first to show up said, "Miss Sugawara, what are you doing here. And where's Mari? I haven't seen her in any of the classes we have together."

"Yeah... About Mari... I think we need an emergency rooftop meeting. Could you please grab Akane, and Hiroko as they show up and meet me on the roof? And bring your tern too please."

"Okay sure we'll see you there." said an increasingly concerned Michiko.

-46-

Michiko ,tern in hand, and Akane and Hiroko all come through the door to the rooftop.

"Oh good you brought the tern.", said Miss Sugawara who then looking at the tern said, "Hagino? Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. What can I do for you Miss Sugawara?" said the tern with it's eyes flashing red.

"Are Tsubael and Azanael there with you? If not get them please. Were having an emergency rooftop meeting." said Miss Sugawara.

"Yes there here. Give me a sec and I'll put this on Blue's main screen so we can all see it here." said Hagino through the tern.

"Okay, we're ready. But wait. I don't see Mari there. Is she just outside the field of view?", said Hagino as the tern started moving it's head looking around for Mari.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding Mari." said Miss Sugawara. A poor choice of words to start out with though as this sent Hagino into a panic.

"Where is she! Is she all right! Tell me!" Hagino said obviously about to break down crying.

"Oh no I didn't mean that. Mari is fine. Physically any way.", said Miss Sugawara.

"What? What do you mean physically!", said Hagino still in a panic.

"Mari's grandmother past away last night.", said Miss Sugawara finally.

"Oh no..." came from every mouth on the roof top at once including the tern.

"Where is she? Please tell me..." said Hagino who is now near hysterical. "I have to go to her... Please..."

"I'm sorry Hagino her grandmothers driver came to pick her up from school this morning so she could attend the viewing and the funeral tomorrow and I don't really know where her grandmother lived but I guess that's where she'd be."

"Thank you. I think I know where that is."

-47-

Back on Blue Hagino bolts off the bridge heading to the fighter bay.

"My god, I've never seen her like that before.", said Anzinel.

"We have. Just once though.", said Tsubael remembering the time when Azanael had Mari locked in Onomil's quarters revealing everything about the accident on Kamiyoki Island.

"Yes, just once." confirmed Azanael overwhelmed with shame unable to look either of them in the eye.

"She really loves that girl doesn't she?", said Anzinel.

"Yes, Very much.", said Tsubael.

-48-

High above the waves Hagino is following the road along the coast, where she had seen Mari in the back seat of the car being driven to Kaiho Academy on that first day. She was looking down at every home in that direction hoping to spot her.

"Where is she? I should've given her a tracking device so I could find.. Oh wait. the tern. God I hope she brought it with her.", said Hagino as she hit a few keys on the console in front of her trying to get a connection. "Mari? Are you there?" she asked.

"Hagino? Is that you?", replied Mari.

"Oh thank god you brought it with you. Are you all right Mari? I just heard about your grandmother." said a very relieved Hagino.

"Yeah, I'm okay", said Mari.

"Can I come see you? or do you need to be alone?", asked Hagino.

"Actually I would like to see you. Can you come?", asked Mari.

Having already homed in on the terns signal Hagino replied, "Can I? I'm already there. Look up.", said Hagino.

Mari ran outside and looked up to see Hagino's fighter circling overhead. "Wow, she is so cool." Mari thought to herself.

Hagino landed her fighter behind a grove of trees at the back of the property hiding it as well as she could then jumped out of the cockpit and peeled off her flight suit revealing a Hagino dressed in some of the civilian clothes she'd bought back on Arume.

Hagino wasted no time running across the property and around to the front of the house where Mari stood waiting. "Oh Mari I'm so sorry." she said wrapping her arms around Mari. "Are you sure you're okay?", asked Hagino again.

"Yeah, I think I got all the crying out of my system on the ride home this morning. Thank you for coming though. Lets go inside. I'll make some tea."

-49-

Wednesday right around lunch time Hagino Brought Mari back to the school in her fighter sparing Mr. Hasegawa the long trip. Instead of landing Hagino brings the fighter to a hover right next to the roof where they like to eat lunch so Mari can hop out right on to the roof and slip in unnoticed avoiding the excessive sympathy the groupies would no doubt smother her with. Not surprisingly Akane, Hiroko and Michiko are on the roof eating lunch when Mari arrived.

Mari jumped out onto the roof and peeled off the flight suit and stuffed it into the cockpit before closing the canopy and then turned to her friends on the roof to say, "Hi guys."

"Wow, You sure no how to make an entrance.", said Akane.

Hagino wanting to say hi as well pulled away a bit then spun her fighter around and slid back over to the roof so that her side of the fighter was next to the roof. She then popped her canopy open to say "Hi guys!"

"Hi Hagino." , said Akane, Hiroko and Michiko.

"Won't that thing draw a lot of attention?", asked Hiroko.

"Yeah, I really should go put this away. I'll send a tern back in a minute so we can talk.", said Hagino. Then she closed her canopy and flew off back to Blue.

"Mari, I'm sorry about your grandmother.", said Akane.

"Yeah, Sorry about your loss, Mari." said Hiroko and Michiko.

"Thanks guys.", said Mari.

"Did Hagino go to the funeral with you?", asked Michiko.

"Yeah, she did.", said Mari.

"That's cool. I'm glad you didn't have to go through it alone.", said Akane

"Yeah. She's a really good friend.", said Michiko who was then kicked by Akane. "Ouch, what'd you do that for."

"She's more than that and you know it." said Akane "And she's really good to you too Mari. I'm happy for you two."

"Yeah I'm happy for you guys too, Mari.", said Michiko.

"I think it's safe to say we're all happy for you two, Mari." said Hiroko.

"Wow, thanks guys that means a lot to me.", said Mari.

Just then a tern lands on the railing. "Hi guys. I'm back." Said Hagino through the tern.

"Hi Hagino. Welcome back." said Akane, Hiroko and Michiko.

The five of them sat and chatted about trivial things avoiding any and all serious subjects for the rest of lunch time at which point, Akane, Hiroko and Michiko had classes to get to. Hagino's tern kept Mari company in her room for the rest of the day.


	8. They're Firing On Us!

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 8**

**They're Firing On Us!**

A week and a half later on a Saturday on Blue's bridge Azanael turned to Tsubael an said, "I'm finished with that virus. Tsubael. "

"Thank you Azanael. I'll inform the Admiral at once.", said Tsubael.

Ekaril relaxing in her quarters saw Tsubael's face appear on a view screen.

"Ad...Ekaril, Azanael has finished the virus.", said Tsubael

"I'm on my way.", said Ekaril.

"Admiral on the Bridge", announced Blue as Ekaril entered.

"Azanael, Are you sure it's ready? You don't want more time?", said Ekaril.

"No it's ready all right. I covered every conceivable security measure. this virus will have no trouble spreading."

"Excellent, how do we send it?", asked Ekaril

"Actually all we have to do is make contact with another ship and the virus will automatically send it's self piggybacked on our transmission the same way it'll spread among the rest of the ships.", said Azanael.

"So it's all ready running in Blues systems? Is that safe?", asked a concerned Ekaril

"Oh yes, it's harmless. That's the beauty of it. It's only job is to delete files about the thought condensing weapon and since we don't have any it's just sitting in the system waiting to get out.", said Azanael.

"Okay then, let me look over the list of ships that have them and I'll pick one to make contact with." Ekaril said taking the data pad from Tsubael's station.

"Well, it looks like the closest ship commanded by a fleet commander is the Shuvaal so we'll contact that one."

"Blue open a channel to the Shuvaal please.", said Ekaril

"Channel Open." said Blue

"Master Commander Leserael this is Admiral Ekaril. Can you spare a moment? I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Master Commander Leserael appeared on the main screen.

"Of course Admiral, How can I help you?", said Master Commander Leserael

"I've been going over these inventories and I've noticed a great many of these Thought Condensing Weapons. They certainly seem a formidable weapon but what concerns me is the fact the to the best of my knowledge Arume has neither approved the development of nor authorized the use of such a weapon. Can you tell me how these weapons came to be?", asked Ekaril skillfully playing dumb.

"We're not clear on the details our selves I'm afraid. All I can say is we received the plans for their construction via a transmission from..." Master Commander Leserael paused a moment while she looked through the com logs. "... Oh yes, it was a Master Commander Shivariel that sent us the plans but we haven't had any contact with her since. We assumed this was a transmission from Arume and went ahead with production. Where we mistaken in that assumption?" , asked Master Commander Leserael

"hmmm, I'm not sure. The name is not ringing a bell but not having had any contact with this Master Commander Shivariel since then, your assumption may be correct. I'll have to contact Arume to be sure. In the meantime if you could do me the favor of refraining from using said weapons until I can confirm Arume's authorization I would appreciate that. And please pass that request on to the rest of the fleet for me as well.", said Ekaril

"Of course Admiral. Is there anything else I can do for you?", asked Master Commander Leserael

"No that will be all. And thank you for you cooperation on this matter.", said Ekaril

"Very well then. Master Commander Leserael out."

"Channel closed.", said Blue after the screen went back to it's previous display.

"Wow, That was brilliant acting Ekaril. You even got her to contact the rest of the fleet which will get the virus out that much faster.", said Tsubael.

"Thank you Tsubael, and judging by her reactions they may be more willing to turn over the weapons than I had thought. Although I'm sure some will still try to hang on to a few perhaps by turning in fakes or some other trickery. Either way I wouldn't expect this to be easy.", said Ekaril. "How long do you suppose we should wait before collecting the existing weapons Azanael?", asked Ekaril

"Well with the way you've expedited things the virus will probably be done doing it's job in about half an hour but with your story about contacting Arume we should probably give it a couple days to make that believable.", replied Azanael.

"Right, then that's the plan. In a couple days we'll start rounding up the thought condensing weapons."

-51-

Back at the dorm Mari and Michiko walk into the dining room at lunch time and with Mari being the new top student and the groupies needing help with their homework are doing their best to suck up to Mari. "Miss Waketake, We saved you a seat." they said. "Just sit right down. We'll bring you your lunch." The three then start arguing amongst themselves about who gets to carry the tray.

"I have to give Hagino credit...", said Mari, "I have no idea how she put up with them for so long."

"Is it really that bad?", asked Michiko.

"They're just so hollow and fake. It's not like they're real friends like you, Akane and Hiroko.", said Mari

"Yeah, I guess I see your point.", said Michiko. "Well you might as well go sit and try to enjoy having servants. I'll go get my own lunch and join you."

"Servants... servants..." Mari whispered to herself.

"Here's your lunch Miss Waketake.", said the groupies with all six hands on the tray.

"Thanks." said Mari as she took the tray from them.

Michiko sat down next to Mari with her lunch and they both started eating.

"So Miss Waketake, could you help us with our physics homework?"

Mari at first hating the idea then thought. "Well at least it'll keep my mind occupied and I don't have anything better to do." then said, "Yeah sure why not."

-52-

A few days later on Blue's bridge... "Well, I guess we've waited long enough.", Said Ekaril "The problem now is how to round up all the weapons from all the ships."

"We could, order... or rather you could order them to come to us one at a time to turn over their thought condensing weapons. Or you could order them to carry out the destruction of said weapons themselves.". said Tsubael.

"Well, I'd prefer not have them do it. I'd like to see them destroyed first hand. And ordering them to come to us as well as being to slow seems like the orders of a lazy Admiral and I don't want to project that image. I guess I have to face the fact that I've been trying to avoid. This is going to require an extended departure from our little home port here next to the pier. I'll tell Mari tonight. "

-53-

Later that night as Mari is getting ready for bed she put the tern on her head board so she and Hagino can chat before going to sleep. Mari then got in bed and got comfortable and said, "Hagino? Are you there?"

"Yup. I'm here.", said Hagino with a giggle.

"How come I here an echo? I think my tern needs recharging.", said Mari.

"Nope. It's not that.", said Hagino giggling again.

"Than what is it?", asked Mari.

"Look out your window.", said Hagino.

"Mari turned her head to look out her window and saw Hagino floating out there with her visor extended.

"Surprise!", said Hagino.

"HAGINO!", Mari shouted in glee as she ran to the window to let Hagino in.

"Shhh, Not so loud Mari.", said Hagino.

"Did you come to stay the night?", asked Mari.

"No actually. I can't. I came because I had something important to tell you and I wanted it to be in person.", said Hagino.

"That doesn't sound good.", said Mari with all the recent joy gone from her voice.

"I'll be heading out on Blue tomorrow on a mission that could take several months. I tried to avoid having to but there's no getting around it.", said Hagino.

"Oh my god... no... Don't you remember the last time you went away.", said Mari with tears starting to flow.

"I know... I know... I do remember.", said Hagino glancing at the conch shell on Mari's desk. "But I have to go. There are a lot of those thought condensing weapons that Shivariel developed still out there and we have to go round them all up and destroy them. That's far to important to ignore. Please understand.

"Yeah, I understand. Just do me a favor and send me a freshly charged tern in the morning before you go okay?" asked Mari.

"Of course.", said Hagino. "Well, I better get back to Blue. I'll talk to you again when I get back in my quarters."

"Okay, See you in a few minutes."

-54-

The next morning Admiral Ekaril arrives on the bridge bright and early. "Admiral on the Bridge", announced Blue.

"All right It's time to get to work. Let's start with the ship we contacted, the Shuvaal."

Every one sat silent for a moment waiting for Ekaril to give the order. Tsubael turned and looked back at Admiral Ekaril and said, "Admiral?"

"Blue is your ship now Tsubael. You do the honors.", said Ekaril

"Right, Prepare to release the gravity anchor.", Tsubael said "Set course for the Shuvaal and engage both primary thrusters."

"Firing up both thrusters.", said Azanael

"Emil Force Drive rotation Increasing. Pressure rising in chambers two and three.", said Blue.

"Blue, Lift on my mark... Now." said Tsubael.

"Blue taking off." said Blue. And with that they headed off to their first target.

-55-

"Shuvaal off the port Bow. We're here." said Azanael.

"Open a channel Blue.", said Ekaril.

"Channel opened." said Blue.

"Master Commander Leserael, This is Admiral Ekaril, I've heard back from Arume that Shivariel had no approval to develop any such weapons so it falls to me to confiscate all thought condensing weapons. Please load what you have into a cargo vessel and send them over to Blue."

Bangs are heard against the hull as the bridge shakes a bit. "They're firing on us!" said Anzinel. "Should I return fire?"

"Blue, Raise shields!", said Tsubael "Don't return fire. We can't fight over this city. The collateral damage would be catastrophic. We've got to lure them out to sea."

"But they'd be stupid to follow. They can't match us with their puny guns." said Azanael

"They will if they think they have a chance to win. Blue, Drop shields by ten percent every time they're hit. That will make them think their hits are more effective than they are. Azanael, When our shields get down to ten percent start heading out to sea slowly dropping altitude as we go so it looks like we're losing power and going down. Blue, when the shields get to ten percent hold them there. That should be enough to protect us from their small guns. Anzinel Fire a couple shots from cannon two and miss on purpose but miss high not low. We want to look like we have a lousy gunner but we don't want to hit anything on the ground." , said Tsubael

-56-

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Shuvaal... "Keep firing!" hollered Master Commander Leserael. "Damn nosey admiral. You never should have come to this planet."

"Their shields are down to fifty percent!... forty percent!..." shouted Shuvaal's gunner. "They're firing!... They missed."

"Keep firing!" hollered Master Commander again.

"Their shield are down to ten percent!.. They're running." shouted Shuvaal's gunner.

"After Them!" shouted Master Commander Leserael. "We'll rid ourselves of that nosey admiral here and now."

-57-

Back on Blue's bridge... "They've taken the bait. They're following.". said Anzinel

"Anzinel when we get far enough out do you think you can take out their shifting systems with one shot? I don't want them to be able to escape.", said Tsubael

"Uhmm, if I knew how to target them. They never covered that at the academy. I can target they're engines.", said Anzinel

"No I want to leave them their engines I just don't want them to be able to vanish on us. Here, I'll show you how to do it.", Tsubael said as she began rapidly hitting a bunch of keys on her console.

Anzinel watched Tsubael's hands become transparent from moving so fast then looked back at her own console at the information that was showing up and said, "Oh... Oh yes I see... Oh that's clever... Yes. I can do that."

"Okay it looks like we've got them far enough out to sea now. Blues raise shields back to full power. Azanael Let's show them our broadside please. Azinel, Fire when ready.", said Tsubael.

"Firing now." said Anzinel

-58-

Back on the Shuvaal's bridge... "Wait their shields are back to full power... They're firing! It's a trap!" shouted the Shuvaal's gunner.

"Damn that sneaky bitch." muttered Master Commander Leserael.

"Direct Hit! They've taken out our shifting systems. We can't escape!" hollered Shuvaal's gunner.

-59-

"Azanael, bring us back up to their altitude please. And Anzinel charge all three cannons to full power and target that ship.", said Tsubael. I think they might be more in the mood to talk now Admiral."

"Very nicely done Tsubael.", said Ekaril.

"Yeah I have to admit I'm a bit impressed myself. Not to shabby Commander.", said Azanael.

"uhm ditto... me too.", said Anzinel

"Thank you all.", said Tsubael blushing slightly.

"Blue Open a channel please.", said Ekaril.

"Master Commander Leserael, This is Admiral Ekaril. Let's try this again. Shall we? Please send over the requested cargo or we drop you in the ocean right here. Your choice. Admiral Ekaril out."

"Cargo ship launch detected from Shuvaal." said Blue.

"Security, send two teams to hangar bay one to receive the cargo ship. and Maintenance, you send one team to offload and inspect the cargo please.", said Tsubael.

"You know if the first ship we tried to collect from put up a fight. This whole thing might be much harder than we thought. and it's not likely anyone will fall for that trick again.", said Azanael

"Agreed. We may need a new plan.", said Ekaril.

"Open a channel to Shuvaal please, Blue.", said Ekaril.

"channel open.", said Blue

"Master Commander Leserael, Please put your first officer on screen.", said Ekaril

"Navigator Keloriel at your service Admiral."

"Keloriel, I hereby promote you to Commander. Your first act as Commander will be to place Master Commander Leserael under arrest for treason. Place her in your brig and as soon as your shifting systems are repaired bring her back to Arume with your ships logs and Blue's logs which I'm transmitting now as evidence, to face court-martial and then return at once as I expect I'll wind up removing a great many more commanders from command.", said Ekaril

"Of course, Admiral. And thank you. I wont let you down Admiral.", said Commander Keloriel.


	9. Out Numbered

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 9**

**Out Numbered**

Back at the Blue Sea dorm Mari is lying back on her bed relaxing when there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said Mari.

"It's us. We're finished with your laundry.", said the groupies.

"Come on in.", said Mari.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Miss Waketake?", asked the groupies.

"Well, if you co... no never mind. I couldn't. It's too much.", said Mari.

"No please. Nothings too much. Anything for you Miss Waketake.", said the groupies.

"Well, Do you think you could fold it all neatly and put it away?", asked Mari.

"Of course. No trouble at all.", said the groupies as they used Hagino's empty bed as a flat surface to work on and began neatly folding Mari's laundry.

Just as the groupies were putting away the last of Mari's laundry Hiroko walked in. "Hey Mari, How did you do on that... math... test...", she said losing her train of thought at the sight of the groupies doing mari's chores.

"Laundry all folded and put away Miss Waketake. Is there anything else we can do?", asked the groupies.

"No, that'll be all. Thanks girls.", said Mari.

After the groupies left the room Hiroko shot Mari a rather disapproving look and said, "Don't you think you taking advantage of the situation a bit?"

"You know them. They're groupies. It's who they are. It's what they do. And besides it's the only way I can really tolerate their constant doting.", said Mari.

"I guess so...", said Hiroko.

-61-

Back on Blue's bridge... "So how do we proceed from here, Ekaril?" asked Tsubael.

"Actually I think we're going to have to use one of your original suggestions and stay out here over the water and order ships to come to us one at a time. It'll be slower but at least we won't have to worry about collateral damage if a fight breaks out."

"Okay, The next nearest ship on the list is the Daavul. Please send instructions to the Daavul to report to these coordinates at once and let me know when it arrives. I'll be in my quarters.", said Ekaril.

-62-

Back in Mari's room the terns eyes start flashing as hagino's voice comes out, "Mari? Are you there?", asked Hagino.

Mari jumped out of bed in excitement and quickly took a seat at her desk where the tern was perched on the conch shell and said, "Yeah, I'm here. So how's your mission going?"

"Well, unfortunately slower than expected but we're making progress. Some of the commander's that don't want to give up the weapons are showing their true colors and while that is slowing things down a bit it also allows me to weed out some of the bad apples. I've already sent one back to Arume to face court-martial so that's a good sign I hope.", said Hagino.

"Wow, yeah that is good news. Sure glad they put you in charge.", said Mari.

"So How about you? How's school going.", asked Hagino.

"Good, My grades are good. Graduating will be a piece of cake. The only difficulty at all is putting up with the groupies. I don't know how you did it.", said Mari.

Hagino giggling replied, "Yeah they can be a bit much. So have you been helping them with their studies?"

"Yeah, their grades are... well... passing.", Mari said.

"Well, that's good to hear.", said Hagino.

"Hey when are you going to get one of those visor things to me?", asked Mari.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. I sent one out with the fresh tern. If you look under it's right wing you should see a little charcoal grey disk.", said Hagino.

Lifting the terns right wing Mari saw the little grey disk sticking out between some feathers. "This is it? This little thing?" Mari, asked as she pulled out the little grey disk.

"Yup, That's it." Hagino said with a giggle. "Now just put that in your left ear with the darker side facing out."

"Okay, it's in.", said Mari.

"Now just tap it.", said Hagino.

With that Mari taps her left ear and a visor extends across her face. "This is awesome! I can see you!", said a thrilled Mari.

"hehe, Yup. Here I am." said Hagino giggling.

"My aren't you looking sharp in your Admiral's uniform.", said Mari.

"Oh you like the uniform do you?", said a blushing Hagino.

"Yeah.", said Mari also blushing. "It's so good to be able to see you like this. Thank you so much Hagino. I miss you so much and this is really going to help. The conch shell has been a big help to so thanks again for that.", she added.

Just then Mari was barely able to hear Tsubael's voice in the background saying, "_Admiral the Daavul has arrived._"

And with that Hagino said, "Oh Mari, I'm sorry but I have to go. Duty calls but I'll see you tonight okay."

"Okay, See you tonight.", said Mari. "I love you." she hastily added hoping she was able to get that out before the connection closed but not quite sure if she did or not. "Oh well, At least I'll actually get to see her face tonight." she thought with a smile on her blushing face.

-63-

"Blue, please open a channel.", said Ekaril.

"Channel open.", said Blue.

"Commander Onethil, this is Admiral Ekaril. You're probably wondering why I called you here. I came across an item in many ships inventories called the thought condensing weapon. I've got word from Arume that these weapons were never approved for development nor authorized for use so it's my duty to remove them from the fleet's inventories and as a number of these appear in your inventory I'll need you to load them all onto a cargo ships and send them over."

"Of course Admiral. We'll send them over at once.", said Commander Onethil.

A while later after the shipment had been inspected Blue's quartermaster entered the bridge with a data pad in hand and said, "Commander Tsubael, I think you should see this." showing the data pad to Tsubael.

"Well, this isn't good. There should be more than this based on the inventory they first reported to us.", said Tsubael.

"Blue, please reopen the previous channel.", said Ekaril.

"Channel open.", said Blue.

"Commander Onethil, There seems to be a discrepancy in the quantity you sent over and what you originally reported in your inventory. Would you care to offer an explanation?", asked Ekaril.

"My apologies. I can only assume that the original inventory must contain a clerical error on the part of our quartermaster. I assure you we've sent over all we have and you are of course welcome to send over an inspection team to confirm this. We've nothing to hide.", said Commander Onethil.

"That won't be necessary. I trust your explanation. These things do happen and thank you for your cooperation on this matter.", said Ekaril. "Admiral Ekaril out." she added.

"Thank you. You are dismissed Quartermaster.", said Tsubael who then turned to Ekaril and said, "Do you think she's hiding any?"

"No I believed her when she said she sent all they had it's the clerical error that I'm not buying. I think we have an even bigger problem here. It seems they're hiding them by redistributing them making our list of inventories useless. Kind of shuffling the deck so to speak", said Ekaril.

"Damn, this just keeps getting harder and harder.", said Tsubael.

"Tsubael do you think if you worked closely with your chief engineer examining the weapons we've collected so far you could figure out a way to configure Blue's sensors to detect the thought condensing weapons inside other ships?", asked Ekaril

"Maybe but I'll have to spend a lot of time in engineering to do it.", said Tsubael.

"Yes, I know. I'm beginning to realize it was a bit naive of me to staff the entire ship with rookies. I'm sorry. I'll take over you bridge duties while you work on that.", Ekaril said and then turned to Azanael to say, "Azanael, if a need arises to call the commander to the bridge call me instead please."

"Yes, of course Ekaril.", said Azanael.

-64-

Later that night back in Mari's room in the Blue Sea Dorm Mari is getting into her pajamas getting ready for bed when she can't help but notice a flashing orb right in front over her eyes. Knowing what it meant having seen it happen to Hagino, right before she took a call from Master-Commander Shivariel, she tapped her left ear to extend the visor. "Hagino!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi honey.", said Hagino giggling.

"Awww... you called me honey.", said Mari blushing.

"Yup, is that okay?", asked Hagino.

"Of course honey.", replied Mari causing Hagino to blush.

"So how did everything go? It sounded like something important came up the last time we talked.", said Mari.

"Well, that one went well sort of. They didn't put up a fight but they also didn't have all the weapons they had originally reported in their inventory so it seems they're passing them around to confuse things and make our inventory list useless. So I've got Tsubael working on a way to detect them on their ships with Blue's sensors so we won't have to rely on the list and I'm sure Tsubael will come up with something. She is brilliant that way. However this means we'll now have to check every single ship in the fleet which again increases the enormity of our task."

Mari getting rather depressed said, "Oh my god... It's gonna be forever before I get to hold you in my arms again."

"I know. I miss you too. There may come a point when we've made sufficient progress when I'll get to take a little break and come home for a while but we've got a lot of work to do before that can happen.", said Hagino.

"Well, at least now I get to see your face. I love you Hagino.", said Mari.

"I love you too Mari.", said Hagino.

"Okay, I'm getting in bed now.", said Mari.

"Me too. I just have to get out out of this uniform and into my pajamas.", said Hagino.

"Is it okay to sleep with this thing on?", asked Mari.

"Yeah, sure. If your eyes are closed for more than ten seconds it will shut off and retract automatically.", said Hagino .

"Why ten seconds?", asked Mari.

"People blink.", giggled Hagino.

"Oh right." giggled Mari .

"Are you tired?" asked Hagino.

"Yeah a bit. you?", replied Mari.

"I'm exhausted.", said Hagino. "It's been a surprisingly long day. This job is turning out to be more work than I thought it would be. In fact I think I have to say goodnight Mari. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.", she added.

"Okay, Goodnight honey.", said Mari.

"Goodnight honey.", said Hagino.

With that they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

-65-

The next day on Blue's bridge Admiral Ekaril is sitting in Tsubael's seat while Tsubael is working in engineering.

"Five inbound contacts detected.", said Blue.

"It looks like it didn't take them long to figure out they can't take us one on one so they're ganging up on us.", said Azanael "We have the Veshinzul, Athlor, Tinoma, Zulen and the Rivini all inbound and all from different directions. Looks like they're meaning to surround us Admiral."

"Let's not be so hasty. They may not have come to fight. Blue, send the following message to all five ships. This is Admiral Ekaril onboard ship Blue. None of you have been summoned yet. What is the reason for your approach?", said Ekaril

"They're charging their weapons Admiral.", said Azanael.

"Raise shields.", said Ekaril.

Just then weapons fire began hitting Blue's shields which can be heard throughout the ship and then Tsubael's voice comes over the com system. "What's going on? Should i report to the bridge?"

"Negative Tsubael. Keep working. I can handle this.", said Ekaril.

"Yes, Admiral.", said Tsubael.

"Shields at ninety percent... eighty percent... ", said Blue.

Blue being out numbered, Ekaril orders, "Anzinel focus all fire on one ship at a time and maybe we can thin the herd.."

"Azanael Interrupts with, "NO NO that's wrong! Forgive me Admiral but please trust a former fighter pilot here, Anzinel Switch targets frequently. Any time one of them hits us target that ship. Rule number one when out numbered is Never let anything hit you for free. If we can keep them all on the defensive they'll have a much harder time of beating us to a pulp." Azanael then turned back to Ekaril to say, "I'm sorry about stepping out of line like that admiral."

"Not at all. That was the right call. Thank you Azanael.", said Ekaril.

"Launch all intercepter drones.", said Ekaril "That should also help take some of the heat off as they'll have to defend against them as well."

After a few moments of exchanging fire with all five ships...

"Veshinzul and Tinoma are both down. The other three have suffered significant damage.", said Anzinel.

"Shields at forty percent.", said Blue.

"Anvinel do you remember how to target there shifting systems?", asked Ekaril.

"Yes, I think so.", said Anzinel.

"Do it. We can't let them escape.", said Ekaril.

After a few more moments of exchanging fire and disabling the shifting systems of the remaining ships...

"Athlor and Rivini are down. Only the Zulen remains.", said Anzinel.

"Shields at ten percent... shields failing...", said Blue.

"Target that ship with all three cannons. We have to end this now.", said Ekaril.

"Yes, Admiral. Targeting with all three cannons.", said Anzinel.

"Fire!", said Ekaril.

"Firing now.", said Anzinel.

And with that the shots from all three cannons tore through the Zulen blowing it apart."

Ekaril, Azanael and Anzinel all breathed a sigh of relief and Anzinel said, "That was close. We almost lost that one."

"Yes, That was a good call on switching targets Azanael. It seems you've saved the ship. Thank you.", said Ekaril. "I'll be in my quarters. Call me if you need me." she added before leaving the bridge.

-66-

Back at the Dorm Mari entered the dining room for lunch...

"We saved you a seat Miss Waketake. Sit right here we'll bring you your lunch." said the groupies.

"Okay, thank you." said Mari without an ounce of surprise as she sat down in her reserved seat.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Miss Waketake? You know we love helping you any way we can.", said the groupies. as they handed her the lunch tray again with all six hands on it.

"Well..." Mari said pausing to take bite of her food. "I guess it has... been a wile since... the floor in my room... has seen a vacuum.", said Mari between mouthfuls.

"Say no more. We'll get right on it." said the groupies as they bolted up the stairs to do Mari's bidding.

"How unbelievably pathetic.", Mari thought to herself.

-67-

After lunch Mari returned to her room to find all three groupies going over every inch of her room polishing the furniture, cleaning the windows and vacuuming the floor.

"We won't be long now Miss Waketake. Just relax on your bed. We're almost done.", said the groupies.

"Okay, take your time.", said Mari kicking back on her bed.

A few moments later Michiko came in and said, "Hi Mari. Have you turned in your..." The sight of a sparkling room totally destroyed her train of thought.

"All done. Just let us know if there's anything else we can do Miss Waketake.", said the groupies as they left the room carrying the vacuum and other cleaning supplies.

"Mari... Don't you think this has gone on long enough.", said Michiko.

"Nobodies holding a gun to there heads and nobodies getting hurt.", said Mari.

"Yeah but...", said Michiko at a loss for a moment and then added, "I just wonder what Hagino would think." as she left the room.

Mari thought about that for a moment, "I wonder what Hagino Would think." she asked herself. "I guess I am kind of taking advantage of them but they really shouldn't be worshipping the ground I walk on like that." Mari sighed and thought, "I don't know what to do..."

-68-

Back on Blue's Bridge... "Commander on the Bridge", said Blue as Tsubael walked in.

"Are you finished?" asked Azanael.

"No I just hadn't eaten lunch yet so i took a break to grab a bite and thought I'd pop up here to see what all the commotion was about earlier." said Tsubael.

"We were jumped by five ships. Surrounded we had no choice but to destroy them all and you know how the Admiral is with guilt.", said Azanael.

"Oh my god. I should go talk to her.", said Tsubael as she hurried off the bridge.

"I don't understand.", said Anzinel.

"There were a lot of lives on those five ships that were just following orders and the Admiral is going to torture herself about having had to take those lives.", said Azanael.

"Oh... Oh my god.", said Anzinel realizing the full depth of the depression the Admiral must be sinking into.

-69-

Standing outside the door to Ekaril's quarters Tsubael knocked and said, "Ekaril? Can I come in?" Not getting an answer she decided to try the door and it opened to reveal Ekaril slumped over her desk sobbing convulsively. "Oh Ekaril..." said Tsubael as she ran over to comfort her friend. "I heard about what happened." she said placing a hand gently on Ekaril's back. "Please Ekaril... Please don't beat yourself up over this. There was no way to avoid it. Nothing else you could do."

Ekaril, with her eyes blurred by tears turned and snapped at Tsubael with "And how would you know?"

"Because I know you. And I know if there were any... any other way at all... you would have found it.", said Tsubael.

"Look I also know you well enough to know that probably nothing I can say is going to do any good so I'll leave you to get some much needed rest but just try to remember you have friends here that love you and need you to get through this. I mean yes I and all you friends need you but more importantly the people of this planet... no actually the people of both our worlds need you to pull yourself together at some point. So just try not to dwell too long please.", said Tsubael.

"You're right. Thank you for reminding me. But I think I do need to just cry for a while if you don't mind. I'll be all right by tomorrow.", said Ekaril.

"Yeah, sure. Rest well my friend.", Tsubael said patting Ekaril on the back before leaving.


	10. Graduation

o

**Blue Drop: Seeds of Hope Chapter 10**

**Graduation**

The Next day on Blue's bridge... "Admiral on the bridge.", Announced Blue as Ekaril entered with with a surprisingly serious and determined look on her face.

"Good to see you up an about Ekaril.", said Azanael.

"Good afternoon Admiral.", said Anzinel.

"Blue, please open a new audio file. I'd like to record a message to the fleet.", said Ekaril without even acknowledging Azanael, or Anzinel.

"Audio file opened. Recording now.", said Blue.

"To all Commanders and Fleet Commanders, This is Admiral Ekaril. In the last few days I've had contact with seven of our ships. Of those seven only one was cooperative and followed instructions. The other six fired upon my ship. Of those six a total of ONE was lucky enough to be sent back to Arume to face court-martial for treason. The other five were sent to a watery grave right here on this planet. Now I am flat out of patience and quite frankly I'm pissed off. Now I'm going to issue an instruction and I expect it to be followed to the letter and followed immediately. Any one wishing to challenge my authority will meet one of the fates of those six ships mentioned. Now I want all of you to load any and all thought condensing weapons into cargo ships and send those cargo ships to the following coordinates. That is all. Admiral Ekaril out."

"End recording and close file please."

"Recording stopped." said Blue. "File closed."

"Please attach our current coordinates and send.", said Ekaril.

"Coordinates attached and sent." replied Blue.

"Wow", said Azanael "That'll certainly get their attention."

"Yes, it'll be interesting to see how many actually comply.", said Ekaril.

"Commander on the bridge", Blue announced as Tsubael entered.

"Ekaril. Glad to see you're feeling better.", said Tsubael.

"Thank you Tsubael.", said Ekaril.

"You missed it Tsubael, Ekaril just sent a rather sternly worded message to the fleet. She actually used the phrase 'pissed off'. It was great.", said Azanael.

"Really? I'm sorry I missed that.", said Tsubael.

"Tsubael, hows the work going? Any progress?", said Ekaril.

"Well yes. Sort of... The thought condensing weapons seem to make use of a residue that produces the same psycho-reactive waves produced by an emil force drive all be it only in trace amounts. Now Blues sensors can detect this but the problem is since the emil force drives give off the same signature only much stronger it's difficult to detect them when they're on a ship that has an emil force drive. So the trick now is to find some characteristic that is unique to the emil force drives. When I find that I'll be able to filter out the signatures of the drives leaving only the weapons. So in short... We're still working on it.", said Tsubael.

"Multiple inbound contacts detected.", said Blue.

"Oh great, Let me guess they're declaring war on us and ganging up on us again.", said Azanael.

"No wait... These are too small. They're cargo ships. A lot of them.", said Anzinel.

Tsubael jumped in the Commander's chair and started rapidly hitting keys the way she does and said, "Those cargo ships don't have any emil force drives so we can detect the thought condensing weapons without any special modification to Blue's sensors."

"Thought condensing weapons detected.", said Blue.

"All security personnel to the hangar bays at once. And all maintenance personnel to the hangar bays to offload and inspect the cargo of all cargo ships that dock.", said Tsubael.

"Blue open a channel to all inbound cargo ships please.", said Tsubael. "Attention all cargo ships. Enter a holding pattern around Blue and wait until you are called for docking please."

"Whew, Looks like we're sure going to be busy around here for a few days at least.", Tsubael said.

"Well, it seems you have things well under control. I think I'll take a fighter and go pay Mari a visit.", said Ekaril.

"Yes. Good idea. You do that.", Tsubael said.

"Call me if you need me." Ekaril said on her way out the door.

-71-

Having stashed her fighter in the woods behind the school Hagino walked over to Blue Sea Dorm in some of her civilian clothes, the ones resembling jeans and a T-shirt.

The dinning room is full of girls eating lunch and of course the groupies are waiting on Mari hand and foot. "Is there any thing else we can get you Miss Waketake?"

As tempted as Mari was to put them right to work on something she thought about what Michiko had said the other day, "_What would Hagino think_," and said, "No thanks."

Michiko sitting across from her was happy to see Mari changing her ways in that regard.

Just then Hagino walked in the door and said, "Uhm... Hi everybody. I just came for a little visit."

The whole dinning room started cheering, "Hi Miss Senkoji. Welcome back. Have some lunch with us."

The groupies of course swarmed Hagino. "Welcome back Miss Senkoji. We missed you so much. Have you been? Can we get you some lunch?"

Mari looked over at Hagino being swarmed by the groupies and smiled and then just continued eating.

"Don't you want to... go say high to Hagino?", said a confused Michiko.

"Well, yeah of course...", said Mari looking back at the groupie encased Hagino. "But right now I think I'm just going to enjoy the fact that she's running interference for me."

Hagino eventually made her way over to where Mari was sitting and sat down next to her while the groupies were getting her some lunch and said, "Hi, Mari."

"Hi Hagino. Welcome back.", said Mari and not wanting to get overly affectionate in the dinning room in front of everybody but needing some form of contact just leans over bumping her shoulder into Hagino's grinning and blushing.

Hagino then immediately bumped back also grinning and blushing.

"So how long will you be staying?", Asked Mari almost afraid to hear the answer as their time together always seems too short.

"Well, today is Friday, right? I was thinking I'd like to stay the whole weekend if Miss Funatsumaru is okay with that."

"The whole weekend?", said Mari with her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yup.", said Hagino with a giggle.

Mari made a fist with her right hand and made a motion as if pulling down on some invisible handle said, "YES."

"If it's okay I'll wait in your room till your finished with classes?", asked Hagino.

"Well, yeah sure but won't you be board sitting there for hours?", asked Mari.

"No I'll use your tern to chat with Tsubael and Azanael while I wait.", said Hagino.

"Okay, cool. Well I have to get back to class so I'll see you in a few hours.", said Mari and unable to leave with out at least one kiss snuck a quick peck on the cheek hoping nobody was looking and then hastily left the dinning room.

-72-

Later in Mari's room Hagino is talking to Tsubael through the tern. "So how is the collection going.", Hagino said.

"Well, collecting them is going really well, Literally thousands of cargo ships have shown up. There are lines of them stretching for miles in every direction. I think they're finally taking you seriously. Where we're having trouble is disposing of them. Most of the parts are easy enough to recycle but all the residue with the psycho-reactive properties we've been collecting in drums and that stuff is far to dangerous to just dump any where and we don't quite know how to render it inert. I can have crew members double up in their quarters so we can use crew quarters as extra storage room if need be but eventually we're going to run out of room.", said Tsubael.

"hmmmm, That does seem a problem. Okay forget about finding a way to detect them on on other ships for the time being and make finding a way to render that residue inert your top priority. I'll be back Sunday morning.", said Hagino.

"Of course Ekaril. I'll be in touch.", said Tsubael.

Just then Mari entered with, "Honey I'm home!" and the two ran to each other wrapping their arms around each other.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much Mari."

"I know. I've missed you too."

The two had held each other for several minutes when Hiroko appeared in the still open doorway with Akane and Michiko right behind her.

"Uhh... Should we... come back later?", asked Hiroko.

"No... no... Come on in.", said Mari. "Hey Hiroko, Is there any way that maybe... Could Hagino stay here for the weekend?", asked Mari blushing beat red.

"Yeah sure. As long as Director Maiyama doesn't find out and I sure as hell won't tell her.", said Hiroko.

"Yes! Thank you so much Hiroko.", said a very grateful Mari.

With that the five of them sat and chatted for hours catching up, joking around and doing impersonations of Director Maiyama.

Later that night Hagino and Mari got in their pajamas and curled up in bed together like they used to.

"Goodnight Hagino."

"Goodnight Mari."

Neither one really felt sleepy yet but nothing else need be said as the two just lay there cuddle up close reveling in the physical contact they had both gone without for so long.

-73-

Sunday morning back on Blue's bridge... "Admiral on the bridge." announced Blue as a smiling Ekaril entered.

"Good morning Azanael. Good morning Anzinel.", said a cheerful Ekaril.

"Welcome back Admiral.", said Anzinel.

"My, Your little weekend getaway seems to have done you a world of good.", said Azanael.

"Yes it has... It certainly has.", said Ekaril blushing.

"Is Tsubael not awake yet?", asked Ekaril.

"Oh no, she's awake. She got up bright and early and headed straight to engineering. She's been working like a dog all weekend.", said Azanael.

"She is a hard worker. She always has been. I'll have to order her to take some time off soon.", said Ekaril.

"And I should really apologize to her for all those times I gave her a hard time calling her a second rate gunner. She's obviously far more capable than I ever gave her credit for.", said Azanael.

"Bridge to Commander Tsubael.", said Ekaril.

Just then Tsubael appeared on the main screen. "Ekaril, Welcome back. How was your weekend? Never mind I can see by your face it went quite well."

"Yes it was very nice. Thank you Tsubael. Have you found a way to render the residue inert?", asked Ekaril.

"Actually yes I have. I had completely given up. I was totally at my wits end and had completely resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to apologize for letting you down when it hit me. Opposing like waves cancel each other out. So just as a test I took one of the small canisters from a freshly dismantled weapon and attached it to the end of a long pole and inserted it into our emil force drive. Not all the way in mind you, just in past the shielding to expose it to the psycho-ractive waves inside and held it there for a few seconds and when I pulled it out, Completely inert. So now I'm working on a way to expand the shielding of the drive so it can encompass a whole drum of it. That way we can set each drum at the end of the emil force drive one at a time and just expand the shielding around it to render it inert. Once all the drums are inert we can drop them in trench 8, I believe the forime call it the Mariana Trench It's the deepest trench on the planet and it's close by."

"Excellent Tsubael. How are we doing on space?", asked Ekaril.

"Well we're packed I'm afraid. And there's still several hundred more cargo ships out there waiting. I've told them to hold position and await further orders."

"I have an idea. Blue Open a channel to the Shuvaal.", said Ekaril.

"Channel open.", said Blue.

"Commander Keloriel, This is Admiral Ekaril on ship Blue. I need a favor. We've been collecting thought condensing weapons to dispose of them but we've run out of room on Blue and there are still several hundred more cargo ships to unload. I'll need to use your ship as overflow storage for the time being. Please come to these coordinates and begin taking on the remaining weapons. We'll need a couple of days to finish disposing of what we have and I'm sure all those cargo ship crews would like to get back to there home ships.", said Ekaril.

"Of course Admiral. I'll head there right away.", said Commander Keloriel.

-74-

A week later over the Mariana Trench Ekaril and Tsubael are both in the hangar bay overseeing the disposal of the last of the now inert residue.

"Well, that's the last of what we got from the Shuvaal. You think we got all of them?", asked Tsubael.

"I really doubt it. In fact I wouldn't be a bit surprised if some Commander out there has her crew working on backward engineering one to make plans to make more so I'll need you to get back to work on finding a way to detect them Tsubael. But before you do that I hereby order you to take some time off. Take a weekend and go have some fun some where or even just stay in bed for a weekend but I absolutely forbid you from doing any work for an entire weekend.", said Ekaril.

"Thank you Ekaril. I will.", said a grateful Tsubael.

-75-

FAST FOWARD ABOUT A YEAR AND A HALF...

At the Kaiho Academmy Graduation ceremony Hagino, Azanael, Tsubael (in their forime disguises) and Miss Sugawara are sitting in the audience with Hiroko, having graduated the previous year, and the rest of the parents with Anzinel watching through a tern siting on Hagino's shoulder.

Michiko and Akane having already received their diplomas are waiting near where Hagino and the others are sitting for Mari to get hers.

Up on the stage Headmaster Fukamachi just having sent one girl off with her diploma then said, "And this year's valedictorian Miss Mari Waketake."

Mari then walked up on stage to receive here diploma.

Headmaster Fukamachi handed her the diploma and said, "so do you have a few words you'd like to share as valedictorian?"

Mari stepped up to the mic and never having been much of a public speaker said, "uh... Thanks... I guess."

Headmaster Fukamachi leaned over a bit and said, "uhm... Is... that all you got?"

"Yeah, sorry.", replied Mari before walking off the stage to join her friends.

And so ends Mari's time at Kaiho Academy in much the same way it started on that first day when she had to introduce herself to the class.

"Hey, great speech failure face.", said Akane.

"Shut up Akane.", said Mari.

"I'm just kidding. Everybody hates long speeches anyway so you just did everyone a huge favor.", said Akane rubbing Mari's head messing up her hair.

"So is everybody ready to start their new jobs on Blue?", asked Hagino.

"Well, shouldn't we go celebrate first?", asked Michiko.

"YES! PARTY! PARTY!", shouted Mari.

"Well let's at least get your bags from your rooms and I'll show you to you're quarter's on Blue so you can put your stuff away and get settled in since none of you will be staying at the dorm anymore.", said Hagino. I've rearranged crew assignments a bit so I could give you all quarters near mine."

"Okay, sure let's go.", said Akane.

-76-

Onboard Blue in the residential deck Hagino is pointing to doors to point out who's quarters are who's. "This one on the end is mine, this one across from it is Azanael's, The one next to hers is Anzinel's and Hiroko is in the next one so Miss Sugawara you get the one after that...", said Hagino before being interrupted.

"Uhm, I'm nobodies teacher anymore. Do you think we could drop the whole 'Miss Sugawara' thing and just go with Yuko please?", said Yuko.

"Oh, sure of course. and thank you Yuko.", said Hagino before continuing. "And Michiko you get the one across from Yuko and Akane you get the one next to Michiko.", said Hagino.

"Uhm... What about me?", said Mari.

"Oh... I'm sorry perhaps I was a bit presumptuous... I assumed you would be sharing my quarters with me.", said Hagino.

Mari leaped into Hagino's arms and said, "Works for me. I just didn't want to be the presumptuous one." with a very happy smile on her face.

"You got to admit they make an adorable couple don't they.", said Akane.

"Yeah.", said Michiko.

"Okay, well let's everybody get all your stuff put away so we can go have some fun.", said Hagino.

-77-

A few days later they're all partied out and settled in. At Akane's request Yuko, Mari, Michiko and Hiroko, who had spent the previous year helping out in maintenance, are all helping Akane in the kitchen as she has to prepare meals for a little over two hundred people on a daily basis.

"Come on! Come on! If we don't hurry up this will be dinner not breakfast! That's no way to run a kitchen! Chop! Chop! Let's go!", barked Akane.

Michiko, stirring something in a mixing bowl leans over toward Hiroko and whispers, "Didn't this use to be our punishment for breaking rules back in the dorm?"

"Yeah and now we have to do this every day. I'm wondering what we've gotten ourselves into.", said Hiroko.

Right outside the kitchen there are a few Arume crew members waiting for breakfast. One said to the other, "Weren't we always told that the forimes were all... well... lazy?"

The other replied, "Well certainly not this bunch and the foods been great too. I''m starting to wonder if everything we've been told hasn't been... complete rubbish."

-78-

Later that night Mari and Hagino are cuddled up in Hagino's nice big Arume bed with plenty of room to sprawl out meaning no danger of Hagino finding herself on the floor in the morning.

"Mari...", whispered Hagino with her chin resting on Mari's shoulder.

"Yeah?", said Mari.

"There's been something I've been wanting to ask you.", said Hagino.

"What is it?", asked Mari.

"Would you... uhm... would you please be my wife?", asked Hagino surprised out how difficult that was to ask even being so sure Mari felt the same way.

Mari, now in total shock because while she's thrilled at the prospect is pretty sure it's just not possible. "Girls can't marry girls". she thinks. "But.. how? We can't. On our planet only men can marry women.", she said.

"Well, you know how out at sea a ships captain can legally perform weddings and marry people?", said Hagino.

"Yeah but even then it has to be a man and a woman.", said Mari.

"Well, yeah under your laws but under Arume laws women marry women all the time. And Tsubael as commander of this ship can perform that ceremony. And even though it wouldn't be recognized by your legal system I just so want to be able to call you my wife that..."

Mary cut her off there by flipping over and showering her with kisses and in between each kiss saying, "Yes... yes... yes... yes... yes...yes... I so want to be your wife."

Hagino held onto Mari as tight as she could and said, "Oh my god Mari you've just made me so so happy... I love you so much."

"I love you too Hagino. My wife.", said Mari.

"We're not married yet Mari.", said Hagino.

"I know I just wanted to try it out.", said a blushing Mari. "So how soon can we do it?"

"Well, I guess before we can answer that question we have decide what we want it to be like so we can figure out how much prep time we need.", said Hagino.

"I vote for small and simple. I just want to pick out a nice wedding dress and I guess we can get you one too although to be honest I'd like you in your Admiral's uniform.", said Mari.

"Wow, you really like the uniform that much?", said Hagino.

"Yeah." said Mari blushing. "And i want to have it out on the observation tower at sunset.", said Mari.

"Okay, Only thing is I don't have any forime money to buy a dress with.", said Hagino.

"That's okay, I've got plenty. My Grandma left me quite a bit when she died. I mean, I'm not rich but I can sure afford a dress. And since I'm only going to use it once I'll probably just rent one.", said Mari.

"Okay then. We can go pick out a dress tomorrow.", said Hagino "You know, There's another option available to us that you might not be aware of either."

"What's that?", asked Mari.

"We don't have to think about it right away but I just want you to be aware of the possibility that we can have a child.", said Hagino.

"You mean adopt?"

"No I mean really our own child having genes from both of us, Our child. I mean not by ourselves the way a man and woman can. It would require a few doctor visits but if we decide to have one we basically just have to decide which one of us wants to carry it and we have a doctor onboard who can do that too."

"Oh my god that is pretty awesome. But I don't know. I'm not sure I'd be a good mother.", said Mari.

"I think you'd be a great mother. You remember that summer break we spent at Hiroko's family's old place? And you brought Hiroko's niece in to me to give her a bath. That was when I first started considering the possibility of having a baby myself and when I saw you with her in the living room holding her and feeding her and carrying her around, I knew then that if I ever have a baby I would want it to be with you."

"awww... I love you so much Hagino."

"I love you too Mari."

-79-

A couple days later, in the evening just after their ceremony Hagino and Mari retreat to their quarters where Hagino set their new wedding hologram on the desk and turned it on showing the two with arms linked. Mari in her wedding dress and Hagino in her Admiral's uniform.

Then Hagino returned to the arms of her new wife and said, "Oh Mari, I never in a million years would have thought I'd ever be this happy."

"Why not?" asked Mari.

"I've told you this before... I've been a workaholic all my life. That's why there's nothing for me back on Arume. I never made any time for socializing of any kind let alone love. I would never have guessed that I would meet the love of my life here on this planet and that she would love me back. It all seems too good to be true.", said Hagino.

"Wait... Does this mean... I'll be your first..."

"Yup", said a blushing Hagino.

"Oh my god.", said Mari squeezing Hagino even tighter. "And all this time I was worried about not quite knowing what to do and not being good enough and..."

"Well, I'm not quite sure either but I'm sure we'll have fun figuring it out together.", said a giggling blushing Hagino.

-80-

The next morning on the bridge, "Admiral's wife on the bridge.", Blue announced as Mari walked in grinning ear to ear, arms waving around.

"Good Morning Tsubael, Good Morning Azanael, Good Morning Anzinel and Good Morning to you too Blue.", said Mari.

"Good morning Mari Waketake." said, Blue.

Azanael and Tsubael both looked at each other with dropped jaws and wide eyes and noticing this Mari said, "What?" kind of suspiciously.

Azanael looked at Mari and said, "Can you say... Glowing?"

Tsubael corrected Azanael with, "Glowing hell. She's bloody Beaming!"

"Well, I guess you two sure had a good time last night.", said Anzinel.

Mari turned beat red realizing what they were all talking about said, "Yeah, we sure did."

"Wow, I can't wait to see what Ekaril looks like when she gets here.", said Azanael.

"Oh by the way how'd you like that little introduction Blue gave you when you walked in. I told her to say that.", Tsubael said with a smile.

"Admiral on the bridge.", said Blue as Hagino walked in.

"Good morning Blue, Good morning Tsubael, Good morning Azanael, Good morning Anzinel and good morning to you too honey." she said kissing Mari on the cheek.

Mari turned beat red again not even having fully recovered from the last blush and said, "Good morning honey."

"So Admiral... How are you feeling this morning?", asked Azanael.

Now it's Hagino's turn to turn beat red as she said, "Better than ever."

"So, back to work?" asked Tsubael.

"Yup, Back to work." said Hagino.

And with that Hagino and Mari and the rest of the Kaiho Krew headed out on their quest to bring peace between the forime and Arume.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, That's it. I see some reviews that have discovered my major weakness and quite frankly, thank you for putting it so kindly. To be honest my Narrative is near non-existent and consist largely of "meanwhile on the bridge..." and then I'm right into dialog. I have no trouble imagining conversations unfold so the dialog comes easy but I really struggle when it come to narrative. Sorry about that.


End file.
